Fear and Love
by TheDude135
Summary: Slade is planning something new, and Robin and Beast Boy learn to acknowledge their feelings for each other, rated T for later chapters most likely. I read it over and fixed the mistakes in the story, should be better now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters just this story I wrote

A/N: ok so this is my first Teen Titans fic, I'm gonna continue this later, but it would be nice fore some feedback, anyhow hope you dudes like it, I'm really doing my research on this stuff too. Yeah so I read it over, I must have been so out of it while typing this, there was so many grammar problems. They should all be fixed now though.

* * *

(Beast Boy's POV)

"Robin!" I yell running as fast as my human legs can carry me, wait a second, why aren't I changing into something that's faster? After thinking that over for a blip of a second I transform into a hawk and flap my wings as fast as it is possible to reach him, to reach the spot where Robin was fighting his arch nemesis, Slade. A misfire of Cyborg's sonic blaster, that I managed to catch sight of out of the corner of my eye, hit the roof of the large barn that we were fighting Slade and his lackey's in. The blast knocked a massive wooden beam loose from the ceiling sending it plummeting toward the ground where Robin was fighting with our masked enemy.

I fly past the large plastic barrels that fill the barn creating long rows that one could walk down but left little room for maneuvering; luckily it's a straight shot to our masked hero. The barrel's themselves are filled with a fowl smelling clear liquid. I can hear our greatest foe as he trips Robin's feet out from under him. "I can't let you and your friends stop me here, Robin." Slade picks up a crowbar that was lying upon the floor and then walks over to the boy wonder standing over him lifting the heavy tool to the side. "I am no where near complete yet." The masked villain swings the crowbar hitting our fearless leader across the shoulder; even from my distance I can hear a loud crack. Robin screams in agonizing pain and kicks Slade off of him, with a grunt the boy wonder jumps up to his feet clutching his arm. The scaffolding is dangerously close to crushing the both of them at this point; I mean it would be totally awesome if it were to crush and kill Slade, but not at the expense of Robin.

They both look up, apparently they just noticed their lives were in danger, and then there's the boom, the loud booming that's shakes my heart to a breaking point. The large hunk of wood sends the dirt upon the ground up in massive dust clouds, things seem almost as though they are in slow motion. At this point I revert back to my human state standing straight up arms limp at my sides, eye's wide and blank, mouth open in shock, I can feel the need to cry but am unable. The others also react; I somehow manage to notice in my daze. Cyborg is taken aback by the loud noise made by the crash looking back at first confused, then worry spreads all over his face as he notices where the object had fallen. Raven's eyes revert to normal color from their deep black as she stops mid sentence of her dark chanting, she looks down and before I can even see her expression the dust cloud surrounds me. I was unable to see how Star was affected by this but I could hear her loud and clear, she sounded so distraught, so worried, and so very afraid.

"Robin!" she cries with all of her emotion, it is the only noise I can hear through my own fear filled thoughts. All I know, all I can seem to think of right now is that she is scared, she is worried, she is desperate to find him, and that she loves him. I know this from the sound of her screams as she searches for Robin; I also know just how she feels. I know how she feels, because I feel the same exact way.

No matter how much I care for the boy wonder I just can't move. I stand there completely still, dead silent, broken as if I was just beaten, and I feel... Wet? Slowly I turn my body to the left and stare blankly at the sight before me. One of the large plastic jugs of chemicals had been knocked off balance by the sudden drop of the massive wooden plank and the clear liquid was pouring out of the top, splashing upon me, soaking me to the bone… am I to die here? Will my life end, just like the boy whom I love more then anything? Will I be crushed by some accidental debris? No one could possibly save me, the dust cloud has completely hidden me from their sight, and I'm so… lost. I can't save myself all I can manage to muster is the ability to speak and even that is weak. "Robin…" those are the last words to leave my lips.

My vision starts to fade and the scenery around me starts to melt and morph into abstract, bizarre images. My heart beat picks up as my pupils dilate rushing blood throughout my body; it is the only noise I can hear at this point. My breathing hastens as though I had just ran for fives days straight with no breaks, adding to the sound of my thumping heart. By now the large container holding the unknown liquid must be close, even if I can't seem to see anymore I have a strong feeling it's almost upon me. "Beast Boy!" I hear a low grumbling voice one that sounds almost animal like almost evil and twisted call out my name as darkness takes me from this world, from this barn, from this moment in time. I am engulfed by the endless black shroud of what I suppose is death, so this is how it ends… dude this sucks… I hate the dark…

* * *

(Robin's POV)

What kind of leader am I? We failed the mission because of me, Slade got away because I was too slow to stop him. I'm also out of commission for at least a month or two due to a broken clavicle and a broken humerus because I let that monster get the upper hand. Not to mention the chemicals at the warehouse were stolen, every last drop; we handed over the crime scene to the authorities and headed out as quickly as we could to get Beast Boy back to the tower for emergency treatment. Turns out those policemen were really undercover drug peddlers for some crime family in the city; they gathered all of the stuff up even the equipment and ran with it while we were back at the tower. I suppose they think it's a new drug they can sell on the streets, I doubt Slade's turned to drug dealing.

However my worst failure was in keeping the one I worry about most from harm. When we finally got the youngest of us to the medical bay he was in a cold sweat, his fever peaking at 106 degrees farenheit. He wouldn't stop screaming and flailing about his heart rate near the point of a heart attack, his breathing was sporadic and untamed. I've seen this once before with Wayne, the man we found was overdosing on speed… we were unable to get him to a hospital before it was too late. Another thing about the young green skinned hero, he wouldn't wake for anything. We couldn't use epinephrine or he'd surely have flat lined, all we could do is prick him with a needle or try to talk to him till he awoke, which turned to yelling quite quickly. Still, nothing seemed to work so we just changed him into a medical gown and strapped him to a gurney hoping for the symptoms to wear off as we did our best to treat them. The only thing I did right as a leader of the Titan's that night was after I had jumped out of the way of the falling debris, I quickly caught my balance and noticed the dazed changeling standing, staring at the large jug that was about to crush him. Swifter then I have ever been before I ran to him, pushing him out of the way just before he was flattened under the barrel.

Right now however I am looking over the case in the evidence room of the Titans Tower. I look at what we do have; a sample of Beast Boy's blood, his usual suit he wears into combat, and the crowbar. The blood we hoped would show what was wrong with our friend; the tox report came back perfectly clean like nothing had happened. We cut a small patch of the suit off as well and tried to scan in through a toxin analysis trying to figure out what the chemical was. It also came back as nothing, almost as if it was never covered in the toxic liquid. And the crowbar… well it was a long shot to try and find a finger print on it anyway, so it's also useless. What is Slade up to? Was the barrel that spilt on Beast boy a dud filled with water? I hate when I can't find the answer, and it only ever seems to happen when Slade's involved.

Maybe I should check on the injured changeling, I hope he is feeling better. As I open the door of the evidence room I see the blue cloak of Raven as she floats above the floor in front of me. The hood is pulled over her head but it does not mask the almost nervous face she has. "You ok?" I ask her, she exhales a breath she seemed to be holding since I opened the door then gives her reply.

"Well, I am, Beast Boy however." She remarked in her commonly used monotone. I can feel my heart sink as she says her words but I can't show that what she has said have affected me, even if she can tell how I am feeling being the em-path that she is.

"What's wrong?" I can keep my calm, even in my words, I don't choke or stall I never show any form of worry. I have already failed as a leader once today, leaders don't show weakness, and I won't now.

"Um, well he still has a fever and won't stop thrashing. Oh he also hasn't woken up yet or stopped with the mindless muttering." Then why is she telling me this nothing has changed, is she trying to bring me down? "It's not really about his physical well being, more his emotional stability." I look at her and for once Raven has managed to completely confuse me. Raven has never taken the youngest titan's emotional status into consideration, why now? Without me even having the chance to ask, she continues on with the conversation. "Do you know what Beast Boy thinks of you?"

That's an easy one, of course I do. "He thinks I'm a good leader and I suppose he thinks I'm a really nice friend to have." That is what he thinks, right? By the discouraging huff our gothic friend gives I can tell I'm wrong.

"He told me otherwise a few days before the accident." She then just turned and floated off down the hallway leaving me at the doorway of the evidence room, confused and alone. I hate it when she plays games like this.

* * *

A/N: you like?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I totally still don't own any of these characters, but then again neither do you HAHA!

A/N: This jumps from BB's POV to Robin's POV a lot, but I think I made it pretty simple to tell the difference. Also when you are in a dream state usually you don't see things from reality to be real. Like the dream state assumes that things are suppose to be like how they are in the dream, this explains one of BB's dreams

* * *

(Beast Boy's POV)

_I'm lying on a bed in the med bay of the titan's tower; I sit up still a little disoriented. First thing I can think is that I don't want to be alone in here. "Hey dudes!" I yell trying to get anyone's attention so they'd run in and be with me. It's eerie sitting alone in the medical room, and hearing my heart rate on the heart monitor doesn't help much either. Hm it really seems creepier then normal; everything seems pretty much the same there are random health scanning computers against the wall. The heart monitor is beeping away at a healthy heart rate speed, and an IV bag holing that clear liquid that Robin always tells me the name of but I can never remember. "Hey guys where are you?" I yell again. Why isn't anybody coming in here, hold up a second now I know why it's so creepy in here. The lights, only a few are working; it seems the tower is running on emergency power. Did the tower get attacked while I was knocked out? Are the others ok? Is Robin ok? "Dudes where are you?!" I scream as loudly as I can, hoping for someone to rush in here to calm me down. After a long silence I start to break down, my shoulder's slump and my ears flop downward. I can feel tears starting to form in my eyes; please don't let me be alone._

_As soon as a tear falls from eye the door the medical room is thrown against the wall. A large, smelly, black fur covered monster crawls into the room it's piercing red eyes see straight through to my soul. It has countless appendages; they are almost like human arms but contorted in an almost impossible way. At each joint large bone spikes jut out from under the skin of the beast, and at the hand of every limb is a mash of claws varying in lengths. It quickly crawls over to me unhinging its massive jaw baring its uneven, rotting, razor sharp teeth. A thick mucus like slime drips from the open mouth and I can hear my friend's screams from within the darkness of the creature's throat. It is mounted over me hissing, the heart monitor is spiking sounding as though I'll die before the monster can do any harm to me. Tears stream my face and my breath gets caught in my throat. The mighty beast reels back one of the many disfigured limbs and I shut eyes screaming as loud as I can. I hear the limb slice through the air with great intensity and power._

* * *

(Robin's POV)

"Why won't you wake up?" I plead quietly standing next to the young changeling I have grown so fond of. I look at him, a grimace of sorrow intense upon my features as I am left to stare at the boy flail about strapped to the hospital bed. It's been nearly two days and he hasn't stopped thrashing about in his restraints. We have managed to return his temperature to an average 98 degrees fahrenheit. His voice however has become raspy and is breaking, a few times after his screaming fits he has coughed up blood from tearing the lining of his throat. Also due to his violent movements the restraints around his arms, wrists, and ankles have started to rub his skin raw there is no doubt in my mind that by morning the raw skin will tear causing more bleeding. I hold back the tears that I feel approaching as I think of the poor green titan next me. I wish I could wrap the raw patches of flesh in medical tape to prevent such pain, but seeing as how I only have one arm to work with I'd need the others to hold him so I don't get injured further. "Beast Boy…" I grind my teeth clenching my good hand into a tightly wound fist punching the wall. If I ever catch Slade I will make him suffer dearly.

"Help!" Beast Boy yells coughing violently and spattering a few droplets of blood upon the pillow, he arches his back and squirms trying to make distance between himself and the bed screaming randomly. His hands balled into fists, his toes curled over revealing the pain he must be in right now. He then falls back upon to gurney and breathes heavily and moving his head side to side, this is the calmest that we can ever see him. He still mumbles incoherently and randomly tugs an arm or leg trying to move from the position he is in. An hour passes with him in this state; I sit in the chair beside the bed he is restrained to, just staring at him worry running through me as if it is my blood. At this point I notice the thrashing has ridden the medical gown we dressed him in up his legs. His skin looks smooth and soft, how I wish I could caress his flesh. The cloth is now dangerously close to revealing the green teen's manhood and I stare with awe at the sight before me. What am I doing? I mustn't let my lusting feelings for him distract me from being kind and courteous, especially considering the poor boy's condition. I stand and move the cloth back down his legs as far as it will reach, resting just below his kneecaps.

I look him over once more his face covered in a heavy coat of sweat, tears mixing with the perspiration making my sadness even stronger. "Beast Boy, I won't leave you here alone." It's all I can think of to say, as if somehow he'd hear me, somehow he'd know I will be looking over him. I then return to the chair I was sitting in before, hoping for the other titan's to wake early.

* * *

(Beast Boy's POV)

"_This is all your fault!" Robin yells at me swinging a round house kick at me, the steel tip of his boot clashes with my skull sending me to the ground dizzy and confused. It wasn't my fault Slade got away, I wasn't even anywhere near him. "If you had been there then I could have gone after him instead of having to fight off his little lackeys!" I try to get up ending up on all fours when the boy I love then brings his heel down upon my spine. I look up crying and choking on blood, he is smiling enjoying the pain he is causing me, his grin is so twisted that it seems unreal. The pain however, it's the strongest and most real thing I think I've ever felt._

_I finally take in our surroundings; we are on the roof of the titan's tower. The sky is black and clear, the sun is vibrant red as it always is and the scent in the air is filled the smell of rotting meat. "I just did what you told me to do!" I yell up to him trying to defend myself. He pulls out his metal rod extending it to full length and swings furiously at me laughing all the while. I can't take it anymore and transform into a raptor biting into the boy wonder's arm, he pulls out a new kind of trinket from his utility belt holding it tightly in his hand pressing it against my muzzle._

* * *

(Robin's POV)

It's been nearly five hours since the other titans awoke and helped me bandage Beast Boy's raw flesh which had split open just I had predicted roughly around four in the morning. Since that moment I only left the young titan's side once, I had to grab some of the energy pills I kept on the third shelf of the cabinet below the sink in the kitchen. After downing the capsules I returned to the young changeling's side to watch over his status, he seems to have calmed quite a bit from before barely tossing and only the occasional mumbling. The sweating however had increased; his temp has risen ever so slightly leaving me to worry still. Suddenly I hear the alarm go off in the tower, something is attacking the city and my bet is its Slade. I quickly grab my communicator and flip it open seeing Cyborg's face upon the screen. "Cyborg I'll me-"

"No way man. You still got that injured arm, you're stayin' behind." He cuts me off with a stern command that makes me feel like a useless lump. "Look after Beast Boy, we'll be back soon don't worry about it. We're the titan's we can kick this guy's butt no problem!" ever the optimist, at least his words manage to instill some hope within me. I close the item in my hand returning it to my belt and glance at the green boy, something amiss.

The boy is lying on the bed perfectly still. He is wheezing heavily, trying his hardest to breath. White foam has started to slowly flow out of his mouth. His eyes are slightly opened; they are glazed over and bloodshot. He is sweating at this point, as if boiling in his own skin. I look over to the heart monitor, eyes the size of saucer's, his heart rate is barely trudging along, it's damn near flat lined and his temperature now reads that it's returned to the previous 106 degrees fahrenheit. "Adrenaline." I state to myself jogging myself from my momentary trance of fear. I rush over to a drawer under one of the computer's against the walls digging through the boxes looking for the label that read '1mg epinephrine shot' I grab the box tearing it open pulling out the syringe and leaping back to Beast Boy's side. The moment felt like it took forever when it really only took milliseconds, I lifted my arm high above the green teen slamming the needle down upon his chest. I pushed down upon the plunger injecting the clear liquid into his system, the chemical coursed through his veins quickly and he shot up screaming as best he could having the raspy and weakened voice he did.

* * *

(Beast Boy's POV)

I awoke to a sharp pain in my chest and the feeling as if I had just drank fifty energy shots and downed like twenty bottles of those pep pills Robin sometimes takes. I can't help but gasp for air even though each breath feels as though I'm being stabbed, I try to grab my chest but when I make an attempt to move my arms it's just painful and stings as they stay locked in their place. I look down I have a needle in my chest right in my heart, my arms and legs restrained to a medical gurney. What's going on dude, am I being tested on?! I look over to my right and see Robin standing scared out of his mind, probably just as bad as me right now. "Hold still." He tells me concern seeping into his speech as if I was about to die. Wait was I about to die? And what about the fight with Slade? Holy mother of pearl! Apparently while I was off questioning everything the masked hero to my side decided to remove the needle in my chest. I yell out in pain to the feeling of the metal object being removed from me. That hurt worst then anything else I could have imagined. That needle was in my heart, shouldn't I like be dead dude?!

"Robin what's going on?" I can barely speak and my throat feels like it's on fire when I do. He looks so sad; he just hugs me and buries his face in my chest. Holy crap that hurts too, stop touching me dude! I make a whimpering sound and my body tenses I think he figured out that the hug he gave me, however sweet it may have been, hurt like no ones business. He quickly let go and removed the restraints around my limbs. I open my mouth to ask my question again but the only word that I can form is. "Robin" he understand though, at least I think he does.

"Lay back down and I'll explain everything to you." He sounds so concerned, yet still somewhat keeping his level coolness he usually has. I do as I am told I don't really feel like sitting up anyway, everything hurts too much. I lay back and turn my head to him swallowing a bit of saliva to coat my throat, son of a, even that has to hurt I mean what the hell. "After I dodged out of the way of the wooden plank that fell, I saw you just standing looking at a barrel that was falling toward you. You weren't moving so I pushed you out of the way, but the liquid in it had soaked you to the bone." I feel like such an idiot, why didn't I think to move? "The chemicals in that liquid did something to you, your temp spiked you wouldn't stop screaming you kept squirming about, and you seemed to always be freaking out over something." I don't remember anything of this, but he wouldn't lie. Actually he sounds so scared that I don't think it's possible for him to lie right now. "I'm just so glad your ok." He makes me blush and a warm sincere smile spreads over his face. Ha there's something that doesn't hurt, blushing doesn't hurt, but it is embarrassing I quickly turn to look up at the ceiling. "I'm going to stay here to look after you for a bit ok?" I nod my head in approval to the idea. This way I'm not alone and I get to be with the handsome boy wonder.

* * *

A/N: Please review this story, I spending much time on it to get it right.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: still no owning of the charcters

A/N: righto so on to the next chapter, this one is a real turning point of storyline, well sort of, I hope you enjoy it any how, and please give me feed back on this thing.

* * *

(Robin's POV)

It hasn't been long since I had explained to Beast Boy why he was in the medical facility at the tower, I'd say roughly ten minutes. I've been looking over the monitor's making sure everything was normal with the youngest titan's health. He's still laying on the bed with that grin on his face, every once and awhile I catch him watching me as I read over the computer's against the wall, each time I turn to him he looks away and messes with thin cloth of the medical gown he is clad in. I keep my gaze upon the screen that monitors any strange readings in chemical spikes within his blood stream as I began asking the green teen my questions. "What's the last thing you remember?" he opens his mouth trying to answer me but the only noise he can squeeze out is a faint squeaking sound after which he quickly grabs his throat reeling back in pain. I rush to his side and place a reassuring hand upon his shoulder; I should have known that would have hurt him I'll have to wait to find out what he can recall.

He looks at me giving me a toothy grin as I do my best to comfort him, I stare back showing a shy smile in return. When the others return from their mission I shall see if Raven can heal the damage done to Beast Boy's throat. In the mean time however, is there something silent I can do to try and entertain the young changeling?

About forty five minutes have passed and in the time I found a way to entertain Beast Boy, I gave him a sketch pad and we started playing some drawing game. Basically it starts with one of drawing a line and the other trying to create something out of it. The game itself is simple, it does manage to entertain him however and that's all that I wanted to do. The door to the med bay opened and Raven walked in, blue cloak shrouding her face from us, her eyes show no emotion and are accompanied with her monotone and straight forward manner, she seems distant. Although she always has been kind of distant from everyone so I suppose this is normal for her. "Cyborg wants to talk to you." She says smoothly looking at me.

I glance over at the green teen of my hidden affection and he seems disappointed by her words. He is still staring at the most depressing of our troupe his lips and turned downward in a sort of pout, his brow also bent toward the floor showing how he disapproved of the idea of me leaving, and his ears had flopped to the sides instead of standing at their perky position they had been just moments before. "What about Beast Boy?" After I state my question the injured teen laying on the gurney next to me gazes up a small smile on his features. I don't really wish to leave his side either, couldn't the news Cyborg had wait just a bit longer?

"I'll look after him." she replies quickly and bluntly, I look over at her and I notice that she has started to walk closer to us. She mentions almost off handedly, answering the question I would have likely asked in just a few seconds. "I'll also try to heal his soar throat while you're busy." The green titan's eyes seem to sparkle with excitement as the sentence is spoken and I can't help but smirk at his joy filled reaction. "That is so long as he doesn't say some corny joke after words." She quickly adds and I chuckle as Beast Boy crosses him arms over his chest making a face of annoyance.

They both notice my small outburst and both shocked by it, my green crush however looks happy that it happened. I do my best to cover the moment with a cough and swiftly exit the medical room into the hallway. As I leave I mutter to my two friends in the room. "I'll see what Cyborg has to say." I hastily make my way down the corridor and once I take the first turn I notice something, I have no idea where my mechanical friend is waiting for me. Instead of risking looking like an idiot in front of Beast Boy by going back and asking Raven I will just have to figure out where Cyborg is on my own. Chances are he isn't in his room, he rarely ever is in fact the only time I've ever see him there is when he is going to bed. I also doubt him being in the kitchen/entertainment room because if he was I'm sure I'd hear the television blaring some sort of action movie or the rummaging of him going through the fridge. My best guess would be the evidence room; he'd probably go searching for me there considering I usually spend all my time in that room whenever Slade makes an appearance. I start off toward the evidence room that is all too familiar to me, it's more of a resting place then my actual bedroom is to tell the truth, and sure enough when the door opens my tall half mechanical friend is standing behind the large desk in the center of the room. He turns to me and I see that he has his overly serious face that he gets whenever something bad happens. "You wanted to talk to me?" I question lifting and eyebrow.

"Slade left you a present." He tells me his voice unfaltering and deep, he's stern with every right to be. This is a serious matter, it is a matter concerning Slade, and when ever Slade's involved it's the most important topic at hand. Cyborg points to a disc like device on the table, on one side is a screen that covers the majority of the face and a red button at the base of it, on the other is Slade's insignia, his calling card, his mark. I pick it up pressing the vibrant button and the screen flashes on revealing my most hated enemy, his emotionless masked face just staring into the camera, into me.

"Hello Robin, I don't think that we will be seeing much of each other for a bit. I do believe I caused quite a bit of damage that you will need time to recover from, sorry for the inconvenience." My grip on the device tightens and I can feel my anger rise as he continues. "Also seeing as how it is only September I am quite ahead of schedule. I am sending this little message to you to tell you that I shall postpone my attacks on the city until next month. Good bye Robin, I'll be awaiting the chance to fight you again." I grind my teeth as the screen switches to a deep black. I clench the device and throw it at the wall with an infuriated growl, it hits the stone and the screen cracks. What is Slade up to this time?

"Hey Robin, he's planning something big." My large friend interrupts my anger and my thoughts and I look over to him with a scowl. "And the mission, well it's confusing." My expression doesn't change but my anger is quickly replaced by confusion. "When we showed up at the warehouse there were about ten people all dead, and the dead guys, they were the same guys that posed as the cops back at the barn. I'd assume Slade hunted them down and retrieved all of the barrels they stole earlier." He then walks to the door as it opens me turns his head to the side telling me over his shoulder. "Just prepare yourself for what he has planned ok man."

My mechanical friend then left me in the room alone to fester in my hatred and my anger. The door shuts closed and I look at the table once more, another piece of evidence had been added to the pile. The item in question was a report from the city hospital's morgue, the subject on the paper was a seven year old boy named Bix B. Flecher. I read it over quickly and my eye's narrow as I glare at the cause of death. "Same symptoms as Beast Boy." I growl slamming the report back down on the table. Slade I will hunt you down, then I will beat the crap out of you, then I'll make sure you never get out of jail ever again.

* * *

(Beast Boy's POV)

"So you don't remember anything that happened before you woke up here?" Raven asks me as she removes her hand from my throat, thankfully. I mean nothing against the girl but her hands are always freezing like ice cubes or something.

I think about her question for a second and then shrug stating my reply. "Not a thing. Sweet I can talk again!" I exclaim with my excitement and joy, my gloomy friend however narrows her sight on me, apparently I'm bugging her already. I quickly return to my previous seriousness. "Robin said I was like freaking out or something, but you'd think I'd remember that considering how bad he made it sound."

She points to my wrists and then states. "Beast Boy you were thrashing so badly that we had to restrain you to the gurney, and even then you flailed enough to cut through your skin." She's cold, blunt, serious, stern, and almost motherly. I mean I guess she's always depressingly blunt, but I can just tell that this is more serious then just some bad dreams.

Only one more thing can come to mind, at least right now. "Did we catch Slade at all?" she shakes her head sadly and I look down at my stomach, aw man did we fail just because of me? It's silent for a few moments, well I mean there is that annoying heart monitor beeping in the background but otherwise it's quiet.

"Raven this is wonderful news, apparently Slade has decided to 'take a break' for the month." Starfire says flying into the med bay, she notices me and her face seems to light up. "Beast Boy, you are feeling better now?" she asks me and I nod my head excitedly in response. "Oh glorious news!" the bubbly alien quickly flies over to Raven picking her up in a tight hug.

Raven's eyes start to glow black and a look of 'I'm going to strangle you until you turn blue' forms upon her face. "Let go of me. Now!" she growls between gritted teeth. I laugh hysterically at the sight before me, the pain is terrible in my chest but this is way too funny. Star giggles excitedly not paying attention to the other girl's threat.

"Oh come on Raven, learn to show some compassion for once." Her glare turns to me as I utter that sentence and Star sets her back on the ground. I don't care though I'm just so glad it doesn't hurt to speak again, I'm so glad I can laugh again. Raven swiftly floats over to the door, giving us the death glare once more. Oh well I suppose Raven left all mad but at least Star is still here, besides Starfire is a lot more fun then Raven is anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

Discalimer: Who would guess that I totally don't own the characters or the right to make any cash off of my fanfic.

A/N: Yoha Broha's! What's up with you, I've been a little side tracked by another story and a video game I'm borrowing. Anyways this should be the last chapter before some action actually starts, at least I really hope it is. Even I'm getting bored of this relationship thingy going/not going with no action packed goodness! Have fun readin' dudes!

* * *

(Beast Boy's POV)

This month has to be one the worst ever dudes; it's terrible and seems to be dragging on forever. They let me leave the med bay the day after I came back into consciousness; it allowed me to return to my normal duties, well sort of normal I guess. Ever since Slade stepped down from his attacks it's been pretty quite around the city, almost like all the villains are on a break. I guess that most are locked up, but they can escape, they always do, every time, doesn't matter how many times they've been there. Another thing, why does everyone target me? It must be because I'm green that has to be it! Oh and I don't just mean the villains even my so called friend's are trying to get me, but they won't succeed I won't allow it. Earlier today when Cy was talking to me during lunch he had that look on his face, the one that said that he wanted to squeeze every last particle of air out of my throat! His stare, so twisted, so full of hate, so angry at me dude. I mean I was just sitting there minding my own business then he decides to threaten me like that, what's his deal!

That isn't the only time something has tried to get me, that's right it's not only people trying to kill me it's also things. Like three weeks ago I was about to chomp into a great big square of tofu, I felt like Chinese food so I boiled it in orient spices, and right as I dug my fork in a cockroach crawled out from underneath of it. I freaked out screaming and swatting at the table, everyone just stared at me, laughing at me, mocking me!

I mean I think I could deal with this shit if I could escape it sometime! Not even in my sleep can I get away from everyone and everything trying to tear me open. So I decided, after the whole cockroach thing, the only way to keep safe is to be ever vigilant. I haven't slept in those three long weeks. I've been taking those pills Robin hides under the sink, downing them with energy drinks or coffee. The dude needs to find a better spot… and buy some more, I took the last of them today, or yesterday who knows anymore.

"Beast Boy…" huh? Um, who's voice is that? It's so distant, so weird, kinda like it's under water or something. Maybe I've been awake for too long, the walls are starting to melt; along with other things, it's really trippy. I suppose that if I was a stoner this would be awesome, this is probably the high they are looking for, but I'm not. "Beast Boy!" I blink my eyes and rub them, the visuals leave my sight and things start to return to there normal shapes again. Robin is shaking me back and forth violently yelling my name at me. When did this start to happen? Also when did I end up sitting in front of one of the floor to ceiling windows in the hallway? He looks so concerned, even with his mask on, and his hands are still on my shoulders even if he has stopped shaking me. It's nice to have the boy wonder's touch laid upon me; it's very comforting and warm. I noticed the only thing that can snap me out of a nightmarish state is when he is around me, he's been so wrapped up in his research recently though that it makes it hard to talk to him. His stare continues on me, oh yeah he was calling my name, wasn't he?

"Hey Robin?" I'm still a little confused on what is going on, it is obviously apparent in my voice when I talk to the boy I love. "What's up dude?" whoa I just lost all train of thought, what was I thinking about earlier? All I can remember is Robin worried about me. How did I end up where I am now anyways? "Robin?" damn I'm so distraught right now, what the hell is happening?

"You were mumbling to yourself…" all I can manage to do is stare blankly at him. I was mumbling? "You're swaying and you've got bags under your eyes." I'm swaying? How is that possible I'm sitting on the floor? Wait a second did he say bugs!

I jump up to my feet lightning quick and start to rub my eyes violently prepared to scratch them out if need be. "Bugs! Dude help me!" I yell freaking out hopping from one foot to the other.

I can feel his strong hands pull my wrists to my sides and he glares at me, almost like he could shoot fire from his eyes. "You need sleep!" he growl's at me, oh no he's angry. He's going to hit me isn't he, I can feel the grasp of one of his hands being removed from my wrist and I quickly shut my eyes using the now freed arm to protect my face.

However he doesn't hit me, instead he's dragging my down the hallway to what I believe is his bedroom door. Maybe he wants to beat the living tar out of me in private, oh please don't hurt me. "Let me go!" I scream out of pure terror at the idea, his grip only tightens as he opens the passage to his domain. "If you hit my I swear I'll fight back with all my might!" I continue to scream as he drags me in closing the doorway behind us, he likes it dark in here doesn't he, dark and cold.

"Why would I hurt you Beast Boy?" he asks me, he sounds so hurt by what I had just said. His glare seems to almost fade away as I stare at him, I can feel pain myself. The guilt gets to be too much for me and I turn my gaze to the grey carpeting of Robin's floor. I feel terrible now, how could I have accused the person I care for most of hurting me or even wanting to hurt me? "I took you here so you could get some much needed sleep. I'm really worried about you." He makes me blush from his kind and gentle words once more, however I don't believe I really deserve these feelings for him considering how inconsiderate I was just now.

The thought of sleep is both greatly appeasing and overwhelmingly terrifying at the same time. "Will you look after me?" I desperately ask my masked hero glancing to the side noticing that he is still clutching my limb gently. I can't believe he hasn't let go yet, his hold on me is just awesome to say the least. He then removes his grasp as if he could read my mind, by this point I'm too far gone and can't stop myself as I lunge forward with both hands to grab the one he just pulled away. I look up to his face expecting him to be either disgusted with me or angered by my actions, but when my eyes meet his gaze he seems to be happy. I've gotta be hallucinating still.

"Of course I'll look after you." He tells me so sincerely and honestly, nothing could be better then this moment right here. I start purring softly almost silently as I hear his heart thumping, I'm more exhausted then I thought I didn't even notice I'd leaned forward to be pressed against his chest. "Good night, Garfield." I hear him whisper to me as my eyelids shut allowing this comforting darkness to envelope me. I don't care if this is some sort of hallucination, or dream, or illusion, or whatever you want to call it. I'm just so glad to experience something like this, it's a pleasant change of events, more then pleasant actually it's wonderful.

* * *

(Robin's POV)

Well at least he's sleeping now, but couldn't he have gotten to the bed first it would make this much easier. I scoop the young changeling up into my arms carrying him bridal style towards my bed to ensure his, and my own, comfort. That's such a strange saying to use 'bridal style' I mean he won't ever be a bride, maybe a husband but never a bride. "Sleep tight." I whisper into his ear as I set him on my mattress, he quickly grabs onto one of my pillows hugging it closely to himself. I stand up straight and head over to my desk sitting in the chair and grabbing a manila folder that rested atop the flat wooden surface. I've been gathering information on anything that could connect to Slade or to what had happened to Beast Boy, there was nothing I could gather leading to my nemesis, but there was two things connected to my green crush. The two things were actually two patients sent to the ICU at Jump City Hospital, both were sent the same day with similar symptoms.

Roughly two weeks after Slade's message the men were picked up in an apartment after the neighbor called the police for a noise complaint, I doubt that Slade would break his promise just to target these two however. Someone else must have gotten a hold of the toxin, or maybe those dealer's had a few vials left to sell, I honestly don't know at this point. All that I know for sure is what's on the reports I could gather, the two men were found in the same location and both were thirty eight years old. Actually they had a lot of similarities, both were smoker's, both had a wife with no kids, both were six feet tall exactly, and both had short brown hair and green eyes. It almost seems as if these two men were selected or targeted for this attack.

The names of the patients were Alfred J. Bent and Mitch K. Felson. Out of the two only one of them managed to be revived from the brink of death, Alfred. It would seem they experienced the same foaming of the mouth and seizure like effects that Beast Boy had experienced. The coroner stated that Mitch's cause of death was a stroke, but also wrote as a side remark, that he couldn't be one hundred percent sure of how the man had perished. Alfred on the other hand has been diagnosed with paranoia and the beginning stages of schizophrenia, he was fired from his job, his wife left him unable to cope with the broken man, and he started to visit a therapist. None of this really helped however, I need more information. I flip open my communicator signaling the device to contact Cyborg.

"Hey man, did you find B?" my bionic friend had been the one to inform that Beast Boy was talking to a window in the corridor.

"Yeah, he's resting now." I reply and he shows some relief as soon as the words leave my throat. "I need you too look some people up for me."

"Yeah? Who's that?" he questions after I finish my sentence, I suppose he wanted to relax and play videogames or watch a television program. The month long break has allowed some of us to slack on our duties, but now is the time to be prepared.

"First I need an update on where Alfred has been in the past week, you know like his recent activity and what not." I should have kept a closer eye on the man myself but I was preoccupied with trying to hunt down every clue in finding Slade, only to come up with nothing. "Also look up the therapist that he's been visiting. He's connected to the case now." I doubt this shrink is a criminal, but he may have information about who attacked Alfred or gave who him the chemicals.

"Why the doc? If we're going by people close to the victim why not also contact the man's ex-wife." He states, proving a great point.

"Maybe Alfred told his therapist what happened the day he was put in the hospital." I close the handheld device and leave my friend to his new task. I stare over at the sleeping teen on my bed; he seems relaxed, I'm glad to see that. I toss the folder and my communicator on the desk and make my way over to Beast Boy. As I reach my bedside I hear the empty pill bottle, which I had placed on my desk, hit the floor. "I still can't believe you down all my caffeine pills." I mumble glancing over the container that lay upon the carpeted floor. I then sat down next the boy of my affection; his hydration levels must be terrible by now. "You must have been having nightmares like Alfred claimed to be having." I continue, my voice barely audible even to my own ears. It should take a couple of hours before Cyborg can gather all the information on the two men, not so much Alfred, but since we have nothing on the therapist it may take a bit longer. Maybe I'll get a nap in as well; I lay down next the green titan on my bed and wrap an arm around his waist. He quickly turns in his sleep removing his hold on my pillow and buries his head into my chest. He is making a soft, comforting, and yet strange noise, I think he's purring, how cute. I close my eyes and within seconds I'm off into slumber.

"Robin?" I turn over upon hearing my name in a low questioning tone, I look away from Beast Boy who is still snuggled close to me and I see Raven standing at my bedside. Her facial expression is a mixture of disgust and nervousness, I blush not saying a word and she gets the hint to finish the reason why she entered my dominion and then leave. "Two things. One Cyborg has the information you wanted, and two you have a call."

I give a questionable stare as I make my way out of my room grabbing the communicator on the desk. I get to my doorway and remember that Beast Boy wanted me to stay and watch over him, I turn back to my purple haired friend and ask. "You'll look after him while I'm busy?" I word it like a command but I can't force her to do such a thing if she doesn't wish to.

She rolls her eyes in response to my strangely phrased question and jokingly mentions. "You know Starfire is going to kill you when she finds out." I give her a less then half hearted smile and walk out of the room starting down the hallway heading to the command room which we doubled as our entertainment center.

Star might be angry but I doubt she'd be mad at me for falling for Beast Boy. I do however think the fact that I am trying my best to put his needs before my need to hunt down every villain that attacks the city might infuriate her. Roughly four months ago Star broke up with me, I was putting her off to do research or to train. Ever since then I have been doing my best at restricting the amount of time I spend on my hero duties and more time looking out for the people I care about. It is just strange circumstance that I have fallen for the sleep deprived green teen.

"Robin!" speak of the devil, I don't mean that in a negative way it's just a saying so don't think I am trying to sound rude when using it to refer to Starfire. She floats over to my side as I enter the room in which we all hung out so many times. I greet her with a warm smile and she continues the sentence she never really seemed to start. "The man who contacted us refuses to speak to anybody except for you." She then points to the large screen in front of the sofa; the words upon it read 'Robin, I won't answer till I hear your voice.' I turn my gaze back to Star and she calmly finished. "He claims to have helped you and a 'Batman' in the past."

"He put us on hold." Cyborg mutters standing from his seat on the couch walking over to me. "The call is from Wayne Industries." My eyes widen ever so slightly not really showing on my features. "I never knew you were friends with the Bruce Wayne, can you get us some new toys man?!" the oldest of our group practically yells in his excitement.

Damn it Bruce, why are you calling now? I glare ahead at the screen and coldly give my orders to the other two. "We aren't friends. Leave, now." The two exchange nervously confused looks but leave without questioning me. I should explain right now my relationship with Bruce, it isn't that I hate him in fact quite the opposite is the truth, Bruce was like a father to me. Honestly I didn't want to leave the dark knight, I wanted to remain in Gotham and continue my crime fighting days with him. He however wanted me to learn some leadership skills so I could one day take his place when the time was right, so I left following his order's and assembled the Teen Titans. Wayne said he'd contact me when he felt I was sufficient enough to be a good leader, if that's the case now then I don't feel I'm ready. Then again maybe I just don't want to be ready, I don't want to leave yet, I have to track down Slade and put him behind bars, and then there's also Beast Boy I feel so connected to him I don't wish to leave him behind. I make my way to each door of the command room and lock them, I then approach the sofa standing next to it, my cloak wrapping itself around me and a seriousness pasted on my face. "What is it Wayne?"

"Well hello yourself mighty boy wonder." He takes full form of his Bruce Wayne party boy millionaire persona as he appears on the screen. He is reclining on the deck of his yacht out in the middle of the ocean somewhere surrounded by many tanned women in bikinis. He must be trying to cover his crime fighting personality by making a public fool of his unmasked figure head. "Hey ladies, what was it that the bat wanted me to tell him?" he asks looking back at the attractive women around him.

One of the rather particularly 'busty' ladies sits up from sun bathing and answers him in her high pitched and rather annoying tone. "The jail thingy Brucee." The millionaire looks back at the screen laughing as if someone had just told a joke, the girls around him giggled along.

"That's right; apparently there was a jail break in Gotham a while back." He states as if it were just some regular day to day news with no great significance.

To tell the truth it isn't very important, not to me at least, maybe to Batman but not to Robin, not anymore. "Why does this concern me Mr. Wayne?" I ask bluntly and his response is to stare at me with those eyes, the eyes he used to make his message hit home and shatter all the windows.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I like to be a bastard and leave things at a cliffhanger, it's so much fun!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: still no own

A/N: I took a while to write this and type it, i was working on another story that is nearly finished so i had to postpone this until then. Anyways jumps POV again but i hope you like it. Oh and action actually goes down this time!

* * *

(Beast Boy's POV)

_"Beast Boy." Is that Terra's voice? I scan my surroundings searching for her; I'm on a stone pathway surrounded by complete darkness. The only light around is a few torches down the flat trail, they don't illuminate any of the blackness but the path is well lit and seems to stretch on forever. "Beast Boy?" she continues and I sprint as fast as I can in search of her, I thought she was gone, I thought she forgot me; I thought I was over her. "Turn around." She giggles out and I follow the orders she cheerily makes, I spin on my heels and I see her standing in an open field of green, azure sky, sun shining brightly._

_"Terra!" I yell excitedly dashing toward her; she looks so happy and that makes me happy. She is wearing her old outfit, black long sleeve belly shirt, beige shorts, satchel belt wrapped about her waist, and goggles draped around her neck. "Terra!" I exclaim once more as I jump at her wrapping my arms around her tightly, we both fall to the grassy earth smiling and laughing. "I thought you forgot?" I query looking up at her with a big smile and questioning eyes._

_"Well it seems that you haven't." she keeps her smile, but mine fades as I ponder her statement. I did forget, I almost forgot everything about her, I haven't talked about her or daydreamed or even seen Terra in months, almost a year now. I forgot her and replaced her with Robin, it isn't exactly terrible, I mean she did forget all about her past and wanted nothing to do with me or the teen titans. I had to forget, so I wouldn't hurt anymore, and now that she's back it hurts so badly. The pang of guilt is heavy on my heart and a grimace of sorrow is made upon my features. "Beast Boy, what's wrong?"_

_I shut my eyes tight holding back the tears I could feel starting to pool and choke down the lump in my throat as I mutter quietly. "I think I may have forgotten just a little."_

_"Forgot what?" I know that tone of voice, and it's not Terra's. The speech is unfeeling, emotionless, and cold. The only person I know with that voice is Raven, my eyes shoot open and my sight confirms my guess. I stand on a pillar of rock once more in the dark abyss, my gothic friend stands on a similar structure about ten yards from me. Between us is what seems to be an endless drop, I look up hoping for the glimpse of a blue sky only to be disappointed, only darkness is in this realm._

_"Where's Terra?" I rebuff staring down my cloaked friend who interrupted a very private moment. I don't hate Raven, I just wish I could have explained to Terra why I had to forget._

_"Beast Boy." She starts sounding a little uncomfortable by my bluntness. "I'm sorry, but I'm here to help you." What does she mean? I'm doing just fine, except for the fact I'm a little annoyed by her intrusion. She huffs and rolls her eyes; apparently she can tell I'm not getting this. "Look, this is just a dream. I entered it so I could figure out what has been making you act so strange in the real world. Well stranger then normal." The last part she added almost as a side comment._

_"But this feels so real?" everything has felt real, the warmth from the sun, the softness of Terra's form against mine, the pain I felt at her words. If this is a dream it's the most realistic one I've ever had._

_"Just trust me, you have been a little more then distraught recently." She states as she takes a step off of the pillar she stood upon. Her foot touches white tile flooring, the scenery has changed to a bright and bare room, so bright in fact it seemed as though the blank walls and flooring were made of lights themselves. She approaches me and places a hand upon my chest, it sends a warm vibration throughout my body and she says. "Relax and breath deeply." I do as told and inhale as much oxygen that my lungs will hold, after that moment something happened that I cannot even begin to describe._

_

* * *

_

(Raven's POV)

I sit in a chair that I found by the desk, I moved it to rest next to the bed that Beast Boy lay sleeping upon. I hold my hand over his head mumbling a small chant under my breath, searching for what exactly it was that has made our friend act so paranoid recently. I can hear the door open and I feel the all too familiar presence of the boy wonder as he enters. "I'm finding out what's wrong with him, and hopefully fixing it." I mutter as the portal to the hallway closes, Robin doesn't reply and I cannot say for certain what it is he is doing, my concentration is on the task at hand. After a few minutes of silence I feel something dark, something almost evil, and yet it seems to also belong. It's lucky that I could find this chemical imbalance, even luckier I am able to remove it. A clear liquid floats from our green friends gaping mouth and hovers just below the palm of my hand. I remove my hand from its position turning to Robin; his expression is one of deep thought and questioning. After a few moments the chemical starts to evaporate and is quickly disperse into the air, no traces to be found.

"What was that?" he asks me bluntly crossing his arms, setting the two folders' he was carrying on the desk. All I can do is shake my head, I honestly couldn't even guess at what the liquid could have been. "Is he going to be alright now?" he continues with the questions and I look over at the sleeping teen.

"He should be." I state returning my gaze to the caped young hero. I then tilt my head in the direction of the folders placed on the desk. One that was red and a thicker blue one. "What did Cyborg find out?"

"I haven't been over all of it yet, I only know that Alfred Bent was committed to a mental hospital last week." He states bluntly, placing a hand on the thinner red folder. "The red one has the information on the therapist." He sounds disappointed. "It should be larger, it's strange." Before I had a chance to respond to his comment the alarm signaling that there was danger in the city went off. "Let's go!" he abruptly ordered and ran out of his room with his agile swiftness.

Didn't he say he was going to look after Beast Boy? I look back at the most annoying of the titan's and for some reason I feel kind of sorry for him, I hope that Robin doesn't hurt him too badly. My thoughts continue to trail off as I am engulfed by the familiar darkness that I use to travel from one place to another. When vision returns to me I am emerging out of the side of a large building in the city, Starfire soars by in front of me and I start after her and catch up in no time at all. I hear the motor of the T-car as it roars off down the pavement below, it is quickly followed the squeal of tires Robin tears through the streets on his motorcycle, making a headway to the destination of the incident.

I glance over to see the only other female pull out her communicator and flip it open. "Cyborg, what terror has befallen the city this time?" I have always found her way of speaking to be strange, I suppose it takes time to learn a new language, must be harder if it's from an entirely different planet. Her question is one that is on my mind as well, I do like to be informed before a mission, it always helps.

"Hostage situation. It's at some office building being used for…" he trails off leaving his words to dangle in the air unfinished for the time being. Robin swerves down an alleyway, and Cyborg follows close behind, me and Starfire are not far from the two and take the small back road. "Hey Robin, it's the office building that Alfred's therapist works at." Our leader doesn't speak any coherent words but makes a strange noise of acknowledgement. "Anyways Star, the police can't tell who's a hostage and who isn't. Some sort of Halloween party and everyone is in costume."

"Before we strike, let's take positions, I want Starfire and Cyborg to be on the roof of the building with the hostages." Robin starts into the conversation, switching to open chat on the communicator so we could all register his orders. "Raven, you and I are going to be on surveillance on the rooftop of the adjacent building." We all give our approval to his command and continue the rest of the way in silence.

It only took five minutes to ready ourselves into the locations we were told to be at, the rooftop that Robin decided for us also occupied two of the Jump City authorities. Robin has perched himself on the ledge while I have decided to take a post farther back on the flat cement. We started our scouting roughly ten minutes ago; I am here less for actually surveying and more so that if Robin needs to get inside quick, I could teleport him there. Still, this is boring, and even I'm starting to get impatient. "So…" I start off and then notice how peaceful the situation is, shouldn't there be more chaos? The streets are vacant, sidewalks as well; the police closed the road to prevent any casualties. There were no explosions or gun fire in the structure that held the victims; it's eerily quite if you ask me. "Robin?" I ask looking over at him, he grunts a reply, and I now notice why it is taking so long to get a good sight. The sun had set casting a deep harvest orange glare on the large windows of the office building.

I can see his body tense as he sets the binoculars back upon his utility belt, I cannot see his expression but I can feel the shock he is feeling and he opens his mouth muttering almost inaudibly. "Scarecrow!"

* * *

(Robin's POV)

I should have known, the constant fear Beast Boy was in, the jail break from Arkham, the fact that it's almost Halloween, how the office building in question is owned by a mental therapy company. I turn to explain the situation's danger to Raven and as soon as I whirl completely around an explosion goes off sending me plummeting toward the hard pavement below.

"Robin!" I can hear Cyborg yell and I see him peer over the ledge down at me. I pull out my grappling hook and fire into the sky. I hear the kink of it attach to the safety of the roof top and I push the retract button. In no time at all I make it back to my previous position atop the structure.

I look over to Star and Cyborg and yell harshly at them. "Get in there, save anyone that isn't dressed as a scarecrow!" they nod their heads hiding their previous concern and start toward the rooftop entrance.

"Robin, look!" I hear my gothic friends worry and I spin around to see the dust clouds disperse. The two officers lay dead and standing in the center of the roof is none other then Slade. I can feel the anger fester and boil in my blood at the sight of the masked villain. He stands as cocky as ever, arms crossed over his chest head tilted up ever so slightly as if saying he's better then me.

"Slade!" I growl out showing my hatred and loathing for the man whom I have never been able to capture and bring to justice. I throw a flash disk to try and blind him, it goes off and I lunge forward drawing a fist backward ready to strike. Next thing I notice is an impact with my abdomen, I choke and cough, I am winded and unable to react for the time being.

"Now, now Robin you are far too reckless." I gag on the feeling of something moving in my throat, I can't be so weak after only a month. He suddenly jumps away and I can see shadowed debris fly before my eyes, it misses me and Slade managed to dodge out of the way.

"Come on Robin, stop fooling around." I hear Raven state to me; I follow her unenthusiastic encouragement and swallow the thick fluid in my throat. I regain my fighting composure, revealing the metal rod I have become accustomed to wielding into a battle. Slade switches his stance as well to one I am unfamiliar with, whatever stance he has taken seems to be self taught, but it is probably still just as useful if not more so for any martial combat.

"Why are you here?" I question with my anger jumping toward the tall villain swinging the staff with ferocity. He grabs the end and slams it back at me, it pounds against my chest and I fall to the ground dropping the metal pole. He peers down at me and even though I cannot see it I can tell he is smiling, grinning at my current inability.

"I cannot just let you take my accomplice to jail, now can I?" he hurls a kick into my side that sends me hurdling across the cement roof, I come to a stop a few feet from my previous location face against the roof flooring. I hear him making his way toward me and I roll over on my back to look up at him. Why would he work with Jonathan, doesn't he realize how dangerous Crane is?

"Dr. Crane in a loose cannon, you have no idea what you've unleashed here." I managed to cough up through a few huffs. He just stands over me and cracks his knuckles before giving me his reply.

"I think I can handle it. I just thought that with my recent failures I might try getting some assistance from an old friend of yours." He coldly informs me lifting his leg up prepared to bring his heal down upon my head. I can see the dark glowing figure of my weapon behind Slade, Raven must be using her magic to control it. The metal swings sharply hitting my nemesis across the head, he doesn't seem to be able to block any of the blows that the enchanted pole makes. I take advantage of the opportunity and jump to my feet kicking violently at the man that is the center of my loathing. All I can think is that I cannot let Slade get away, I cannot let Scarecrow get away, if I don't stop them no one will.

* * *

(Beast Boy's POV)

I open my eyes and yawn stretching out, then I notice something, I'm not in my bed in fact I am pretty sure this is Robin's bed. I sniff at the air and the scent confirms it, I am indeed in the boy wonder's room, laying in his bed, cuddled close to his pillow. Hm I guess he was looking over me while I wasn't feeling well, that was nice of him. I feel great now though; I mean no more night terrors, well not this time at least. Actually it was a kind of a strange dream, it was about Terra. I sigh sitting up and clutching the pillow closer to me. "Terra… I'm sorry, but I just can't go back to thinking about you." I mumble under my breath just incase someone was listening to me. Actually the room is empty, and it doesn't sound like anyone is in the hallway outside either, I guess that's a good thing. I breathe in Robin's intoxicating scent once more and close my eyes imagining him there with me, where is he at anyways?

I stand up and slowly walk over to his desk noticing two vibrant folders, one red the other blue. I sit in the desk chair grabbing the blue one; I set the pillow on my lap gently resting my chin on it as I open the folder. Alfred Bent? Who's that? I look around the room with a slight smile closing the folder; who ever he is he probably has nothing to do with me. I hope Robin gets back soon, I think I'm ready to tell him how I feel.

* * *

(Cyborg's POV)

"Remember Star, don't harm anyone except for a man dressed up as a scarecrow." I remind the alien as we prepare ourselves outside the cafeteria doors of the office building. I can hear screaming and ranting from within the room and below it all a man chuckling.

She gives a pondering look then asks me. "What is a 'scarecrow' exactly? Does this creature sport black feathers and try to frighten people?" you'd think over the time that she has been here that she might've learned what a scarecrow was.

I blink bewildered momentarily and give the best explanation I can. "Well a scarecrow is usually made of hay, and has a burlap sack for a head; sometimes it has a straw hat. They are used to scare away birds from crops Star." She bobs her head in understanding and I ready my sonic cannon. I give her a glance asking if she is ready she nods to confirm her readiness. I kick open the door to the mess hall pointing my weapon straight ahead yelling. "Let's kick some bad guy booty!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I owned the right I would be rich, and I'm not

A/N: Ok this is a really short chapter, my bad, I been so lazy recently but I know I had to update and so I did. Hope you like and tell me what ya think of it. Only one POV this time.

* * *

(Scarecrow's POV)

"Unwanted guests? Do you have an invite?" what are these two things before me, some sort of machine and a mutant, the police department here really has a strange way of recruiting. They burst through the doorway and the screams from my coworkers almost drown out the cocky war cry of the mechanical male. "Quiet! Silence your screams!" I command to my victims, the cowards yells quickly turn to whines and whimpers of fear. "You dressed for the party, but you didn't RSVP, maybe I should show you the door."

"Put your hands in the air and get down on your knees!" the dark male barks his orders to me. I'm the one in control here, he should learn this. I start to walk closer to the duo, a duo just like my old arch enemies. "I said to get down man!"

"I'm sorry but the music isn't that good here." I quickly grab for the nearest groveling innocence at my feat and pull him upright against me. "Besides, my partner doesn't look like he is up for dancing much either."

I pull a jagged steak knife out if the front pocket of my overalls, an old knife I managed to find rusting in the old barn which belonged to a married couple just out of the city. The couple was kind enough to 'loan' me a few supplies and their lodgings. I pull the blade against the quivering mans throat. The man in question is named Robert O'Brien, dark brown hair, skinny, pale, and short for his age. He works in the office two floors above my office; he is well liked within the staff, a happy go lucky fellow. Roughly twenty four years old, young for his position as a mental health physician.

"This is not a joke, let go of him!" the girl is also gusty; they must think that I'm not a serious threat. I'm in control, this is my field, this is my domain, and they need to enter the fear of my home!

"Are you heroes?" I query, waiting hungrily for their answer. If there is one thing I have learned in my life it's that all heroes have a soft spot for innocent killings. The guilt they feel when they are responsible is something they fear. That is something I plan to exploit.

"Where have you been? We're Teen Titans, we're the best heroes out there." The male is a sure one isn't he?

"The best? No where near. But maybe you can help me to find an old friend of mine." They make an advancement slowly toward me. "I'd stop right there, this scared little mare is shaking so much, I think he may cut himself." I chuckle to myself and they stall there encroachment. "In fact I'm more then sure that your hostile body language is frightening some of the patients." They take a look around the room and lower themselves to a calm yet hesitant stance. "I can definitely tell now. You really are heroes. However, neither of you are the hero I'm looking for."

The two young 'Titans', as they are, exchange confused looks. The female then takes another step forward and I bring the blade closer to O'Brien's jugular. She stopped dead in her tracks and opens her lips. "Who is it you seek?"

"The impressive boy wonder, the caped crusader's apprentice, the bird boy, the one they all call Robin." The list is to ensure they know exactly who I speak of. "You get me Robin, and then… we'll see about what happens next."

"What do you want with Robin?" the muscular youth asks me, stupid kids, always getting into other's business.

"Let's just say it's a personal matter, one that doesn't concern you." He looks at his forearm and dials a few buttons on the device. I can't tell from where I am what exactly is happening on the communicator but I can guess that my nemesis's old apprentice appears on screen.

The room seems to almost fade of all noise except that of the tin man's. "Robin, this Scarecrow guy wants you here, now." The reply is muffled and eludes my ears. "We don't have much of a choice here man." This doesn't sound to promising. The metal teen's expression changes from one of anger to one of solemn defeat. He returns his gaze to me and I can tell his answer before he even mutters it. "Robin is tangled up at the moment. It seems that you've got a friend to help you."

The agonized whimpers and weeping of my patients returns to my audibility as I fully return to the moment surrounding me. Slade, how could you get in the way, I was so close to getting what I needed, and ahead of schedule too. Well there is always next time, as for right now I should ensure my escape.

"Well heroes, I should be heading out then. I know I should have at least stayed a little longer, but I'm all partied out." I toss Robert at the two and rush toward the kitchen, the door swings shut behind me and before I know it the mutant female bursts through the push open portal. She flies into me slamming me against the stove; I regain myself upon the metal frame and lean closer to her.

"We will not allow you to escape." She is so righteous about her role; she will be quite the heroine that is if she lives. Her friend bursts into the frame as well and I look over her shoulder to see him holding that strange weapon up again.

"Oh maybe, then again maybe not." They glare and she throws me against the back wall. Perfect the fire exit is to my right. "Aichmophobia." I pick my knife up, I had dropped it when she first tackled me and it must have made its way to back wall. "A fear of sharp or pointed objects." I ready myself as she lunges again, slinking around her I dodge her strike, she hits the wall and I bring the blade across her swiftly. I cut a gash in her arm and kick her in the side. She yelps and I turn to the male. "The people in there don't have long until they lose their minds forever and escape to the streets to commit all sorts of heinous crimes."

We stand across the kitchen from each other, waiting, tension builds in the air. Suddenly the fire alarm rings loudly and I see my counterpart enter through the designated exit next to me. Shortly afterwards a girl in a blue cape appears from a dark portal created in the floor, as she enters the food preparation stations she opens her cloak to reveal a worse for ware Robin. "We should be going, now." Slade mentions to me. It seems he has seen something I have missed, better to be safe then sorry I suppose.

"Wait!" the boy wonder yells as we make our way out the fire escape. "What's your motive here?" anger, well that's not fear. Not yet at least.

I chuckle a bit and turn toward the bat next in line. "The same as always." I then look at the orange girl clutching her arm leaning against the wall. "Control. And for you capes, it just means controlling those you care for. Like close friends." I pull an aerosol can from a pocket of the old worn overalls and hold up the female's face. "Robin, do you fear being the cause of disaster?"

"Get away from her!" he yells starting toward me fist drawn back ready to strike.

I swing my leg around sending the bird flying toward a prep table and return to leaning over the injured mutant. "It would seem you most definitely are, just like the bat." I force my forefinger upon the pressure sensitive sprayer and shoot the fear into the green eyed titan's face. She starts to scream and I laugh manically as I followed my accomplice out the exit.

I hear the group of teenager's as they try to restrain the victims of my toxin. The time passes as Slade and I make our way down the exit, and then I don't hear anything anymore, I look up to see a dark glow from the windows of cafeteria.

"Death-" I start to ask but am cut off quickly by the man I am questioning.

"Slade. When we are here the only name you may call me by is Slade." I nod my head as we continue to make our way to the alleyway on the side of the office building I once worked.

"Slade, who are these Titans?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I haven't had to write this in a while but here I go, I do not own any right to the Teen Titans

A/N: Wow long time since i updated this story. I got held up with reading comic books and writing another one of my fictions. I won't ever leave a story undone however so I came back for this, please review it makes me happy.

* * *

(Beast Boy's POV)

When are they going to get home, I mean I've been awake for like an hour and I bet they left long before I woke up. Ugh Robin, get back before I lose the confidence I am feeling right now. Hm I wonder what sparked this new found courage, possibly the near death experience with Slade. Then again it could have also been that dream I had about Terra. "Terra…"

I really am sorry for having to get over you, but it's just that. I had to get over you or I'd likely have cracked by now. Man the pang in my heart is strong, but I have to get over it so I can adequately tell that boy wonder how he makes me feel. Maybe a quick walk around the tower or a tune in to the news may give some answers about how long it will be until my friends return.

I make my way through the empty halls of my home still hugging the pillow I stole from the masked hero's bedroom and I notice something. Standing in the center of the kitchen, back turned to me, and hands fiddling with some device is none other then one of those robot lackeys Slade uses.

"Get out!" I yell transforming into a ram and charging toward the minion at full speed. I hear the loud crack of my horns colliding with his metal frame, even if I've been ill I still haven't lost my touch. I morph back to my human state and watch as the intruder clashes over the counter hitting the back of the couch. "What are you doing here anyways?" the response isn't surprising but it is annoying, the mechanical bad guy just throws a smoke bomb at the ground and as the smoke clears he is no where to be seen.

What was he meddling with anyways? I turn to look at the spot where the villain was once standing to notice a small communication device, much like our teams but with Slade's trade mark on the back. Next to the trinket on the counter was an envelope with Robin's name scribbled on it.

"I guess he was delivering Robin a special message." I wonder what it's about. "Nope, not this time, that whole curiosity and the cat thing. I'm not even going to risk it." I wave off the idea as I start to wonder back to Robin's domain. Then again… "What harm could come of it." I state as I jump back to the contents on the counter at lightning quick speed. As I lift the two parts of the single gift I feel a devious energy run throughout my veins. "Besides, someone's got to make sure that it isn't dangerous."

As I open the sealed parchment I can feel a certain rush of chills, this seems different then some ordinary note. "What the…" I pull out a few pages, they look kind of like medical reports, but they aren't from the hospital. In fact there is no logo in the corner. There are just names, and a lot of them Bix, Alfred, Mitch, Robert, Anna, Clint, Miranda, Beston, and Kyle. Those are all the patients, and instead of a medical review it just appears to have their fears or what appears to be a reaction to something, like some sort of experiment.

Maybe the device left from Slade will explain some of this. I look over the small communicator trying to find a button or switch only to notice none. "What does this mean?" I grab the items and pick up the pillow I had dropped earlier heading back to Robin's bedroom. He'll know what to do, I will just have to wait for him.

* * *

(Robin's POV)

We barely managed to catch all of the hostages before they started to run out of the building shrieking and yelling, none the less Starfire. The only way we were able to capture our alien friend without any injury to her was to force a sort of coma on her, luckily for us Raven is able to do that. After she did I asked her why she didn't use that ability more often on criminals, her response was that it disgusts her, she said it's like destroying their mind and free will. I need to find Scarecrow before he strikes again, he's already killed two people one of them a little kid. I mount my bike and put on my helmet ready to start my search when I hear my biotic friend's voice.

"We are going to need your help, besides you need to explain a few things to us." I look over at him, my friend knows me all too well. As I turn my gaze back ahead of me I glare at the road, night has just fallen and I suppose my searches would be harder. "Come on man, besides you're looking after Beast Boy until he's better." I can't believe I forgot about him, damn it I thought I was getting better at this sort of thing.

"I'll meet you guys at the tower; I just have to make one stop for the night." Cyborg seems to stare right through me, obviously he doesn't trust me. "I swear I'll be home soon, I just need to get a news paper." He seems to shrug it off but believes me and gets into the driver's seat of his vehicle. I see Raven sitting in the passenger seat looking out the window with a blank stare about her; I guess that power does get to her.

I rev the engine and speed off down the street to the higher business populated area of jump city. Truth is the only thing I need is a news paper, but the only place that sells a Gotham City paper is a small time coffee shop whose owner grew up there. I park my bike right outside of the store and dismount my motorcycle, the paper's are kept to the right hand side of the door and sure enough there are still plenty of news paper's from Gotham.

"Hey Robin, you ever think of going back to the old city?" I turn to see the old coffee shop owner behind the counter. I remove my helmet giving a smirk as I retort.

"I would, but I'm still not done with things here." He gives a light chuckle then waves as I exit the shop. Returning the protective helm to my head I start off back to the tower, the only factor causing me to return tonight is that of the changeling asleep in my room.

As I enter the elevator and push the button of the floor that the living corridors are on I look over the pages of the paper. A rich man got married; probably a mob guy the only good rich man I ever met in Gotham was Bruce. Most of the residence that escaped have been returned to Arkham. Come on there's got to be something on how they escaped, there it is. Just as the bell rings singling I have reached my destination, I fold the parchment and stick it under my arm as I head to my living space.

"Robin." I turn at the sound of my name and see my gothic friend standing at the end of the hall.

"Yeah, what is it Raven?" she walks over to the elevator and pushes the call button then turns back to me.

"Cyborg and I are working on a cure; we need you to keep Beast Boy out and away from the med bay." I give her a subtle glare; there really is no need to insult him at every turn. "I don't mean it as he's annoying, even if he is. I just don't think the shock of seeing us conduct tests on Starfire will help his fragile state right now."

"Oh." I should have guessed as much, I hope he is doing better. As the elevator door opens I give her a nod and she smirks back at me.

"I'll be sure not to tell anyone about how I found you two cuddled together in bed." She remarks as the portal closes and the elevator makes its way to her desired location. Man that's embarrassing, I should lock my door more often.

Once I make it to my doorway I open it to see the green boy of my affection lying on the bed. I smile at him and he returns the gesture sitting up. "Hey, there you are." He quietly yet happily exclaims.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you." I reply in almost the same tone closing the doorway as I enter the room. I make my way over to the boy on my bed and wrap my arms around the skinny green boy's waist.

"Um Robin, could we talk for a bit?" he asks me somewhat awkwardly, maybe he doesn't remember how he was acting before, maybe he doesn't have those feelings for me and was merely delirious. Well I guess now's a good a time as any to find out.

"Yeah of course." I respond letting go of my grip and setting my hands on the soft mattress. He looks around and blushes remaining silent, I actually find it really cute whenever he does this. "Well what was it Beast Boy?"

"Robin, you know how I had to get over Terra and everything right? Well um I did, and well now I have feelings for someone else. Actually another member of the team, and I know you and Star are like a thing and everything but um…" he sputters out quite quickly and I feel something drop in my gut. Does he want to get with Star or me? I can't tell. "Well um that someone I fell for was um, well it's you Robin." The feeling of the led weight is shortly replaced with that of butterflies and a smile returns to my features. He averts his gaze again and starts to fiddle with the sheets; he's so adorable when he's nervous.

"Do you want to know a secret?" I query and he looks up at me fear deep set in his gaze. "Me and Star, we aren't a thing anymore." His stare turns blank and he drops the fabric from his grasp. "And, I have fallen for you too." He grins widely and I can see a sparkle in his eyes and he responds shortly and filled with hope.

"Really?" I nod leaning in to kiss the green boy's cheek and he squeaks pulling me into a tight embrace. "Sweet!" he exclaims and I return the hug nuzzling my temple against his shoulder.

* * *

A/N: So please tell me what you think, i do hope you guys liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Can you guess what I do own? I own a hat, but not the rights to the Teen Titans.

A/N: I really like this chapter, it's full of fluff. So it's all told from BB's POV i couldn't even think of what else to put in at the moment so yeah. Hope you like, please review.

* * *

(Beast Boy's POV)

Ok so let's recap on what has happened to me today, like one of those television dramas or something. First off I woke up in Robin's room and in his bed none the less, man he's got a comfy mattress. Then I walk out into the living room to see one of those bad-bots that Slade throws at us like dumb rich people throw money into their cars. Oh and after that Robin comes home and not only listens to me while I admit my love for him but actually returns it. This, is, awesome!

"Are you feeling better by the way Beast Boy?" He softly whispers into my ear, the feeling sends shivers down my spine.

"Oh yeah… I'm feeling great now." I rest my head on his shoulder and I feel the soft wind from his breathing brush up against the nape of my neck. There's those shivers again, wait a second shivers. Oh no that's right, the letter from Slade. "Robin!" even I hear the worry in my tone and he pulls back slightly looking at me.

"What is it Beast Boy?" I get up quickly noticing how warm his hold was and longing to have it back. Snatching the device and envelope off of the table I return to my position on the bed next to the boy wonder handing him the items.

I rest my form against his as he looks over the 'gifts' that were placed for him. "One of Slade's lackeys left it for you. I couldn't get the device to work though." He gives me a look as if saying. 'Was it already open, or did a certain green someone open this?' I give my big toothy grin and retort to his unasked question. "Ok so I was a little curious."

He pulls out the documents reading them over with wide eyes. "Do you know what these are?" he asks me and I give a shrug in response. Suddenly his voice seems rasp and solid, clearly showing to me his seriousness about this message. "These are test subject reports. On them is listed the subjects' names, their reaction to his fear toxin, and their fears."

"At a risk of sounding a little dumb, who?" honestly if I wasn't a teen titan and I haven't seen all the things I have I would have thought the caped hero was talking nonsense.

"His name is Scarecrow, and he is an old foe of Batman's." why would an enemy of Batman's be here, unless he's here for Robin. "I'll explain more about him later when everyone is able to talk."

"What do you mean? Where are the others at?" he looks away and I can see it in his reaction that something happened. Something that much like with me landed a fellow teammate in dire need of medical treatment. "Who was it and what happened?"

The silence that follows instills a deep seeded pain in my chest and I drape a comforting arm around him. "It was Starfire. We were supposed to be stopping a hostage situation, but a lot of things got in the way. First of the problems was that the hostage taker was none other then Scarecrow and he wasn't really holding the people hostage, he was conducting his experiments on them. The second thing to go wrong was when Slade attacked me and Raven while Star and Cyborg went down to help the hostages." He lets loose a huff before stating the next issue to befall the team. "And lastly in his escape Scarecrow gassed Starfire with his fear toxin."

"Will she be ok?" I quickly ask my eyes widening at the statement. We can't lose Star; she's like our kind and sweet sister just a bit more ignorant then most.

"Hopefully." He then turns to me and as a gesture of comfort I nudge my nose against his. "Cyborg and Raven are working on a cure right now." Suddenly I see a dim glow out of the corner of my sight. I follow the trail to the device in Robin's gloved hand to see none other then him.

"Hello Robin, I'm sending you these gift's as a message." Slade's voice is as cold and unfeeling as ever. "I do hope that my predictions of you returning to the tower by now are correct." Robin now looks down at the recording; I guess it's lucky that it isn't a live communication. "You know of a few of these people I'm sure, and then again I'm also positive that you don't know of a few of them. How does this sound to you Robin, if you don't give yourself up to the Scarecrow and I then there will be more, but if you do surrender then the experiments stop." After the last line the small mechanical item sparks a few times and smokes.

The air is chill and all sound in the room is completely muted, I start to feel the cold and I nuzzle closer to the teen boy wonder next to me. "What are you going to do?" I ask looking up at him.

He looks into my eyes then back at the message that was left for him. He stands up setting the items on the table and placing a hand on the colored folders. "Beast Boy these folders contain information on a couple of those victims. I was researching them so I could make sure you'd be ok." Did I get gassed at some point? Last fight I can remember is that one in the barn, and I was almost crushed by that barrel.

"Robin did I get attacked or something and just can't remember or did an antidote like wipe my recent memory or something?"

"The chemicals in your system were different but had the same purpose as the fear toxin Scarecrow uses." I walk over to him standing closely behind him.

"You never answered me dude!" I plead holding him closely searching for some safety in his energy.

"Raven managed to get the chemical out of your system so you should be fine." He replies, my pulse slows and I loosening my grip slightly now knowing that I'll be ok. "Don't worry Gar, I would never leave you without first making sure that you are going to be ok." Wait did he call me by my real name. "Do you mind if I call you by your actual name by the way?" what, can he read my thoughts?

"No not at all." Maybe he can, Robin could you just forget about this whole thing with Slade, at least for tonight.

He turns around in my grasp and leans in closely whispering into my ear again. "I don't think I even have a chance at getting any leads tonight, so I'm not sure I'll be leaving tonight."

"Really, because that would be sweet dude." Holy crap dude he can read my thoughts! Robin, you are tired and so am I let's go to bed.

"Yeah, let's just get some sleep we have a lot of work to do tomorrow." He leads me over to the mattress and lies down upon it while I just stand there dumbfounded.

"When did you get the ability to read minds?" I question awaiting some totally awesome response. Like he was locked in combat with some guy who invented a brain washing device and when he destroyed it caused some strange side effects.

He chuckles and pats the space next to him. "I can't read minds, but I can read you like an open book. Now come on let's get some rest." I give a pouting face at the funny comment and crawl in next to him.

"By the way, am I able to sleep here when ever I want?" I query burying my head in his chest for the extra warmth.

"I wouldn't mind that at all." He replies with a sly smile pulling the sheets up over us and placing a hand on my hip. "Good night Gar Logan."

"Good night to you too Richard." I reply with a bit of a chuckle before I close my eyes and drift off into a slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't know why I still say this but here it goes. I do not own any right to the Teen Titans.

A/N: Really into this story, I kind of don't want it to end. Oh well, this isn't the last chapter but it's getting closer this means. Please read and enjoy, oh and please comment or something too.

* * *

(Raven's POV)

They're both in there again, why didn't I make Cyborg go to get them? I let out a dissatisfied sigh staring at the grey and black bedroom door of our leader. I look down the hallway, I don't know what I expect to find. Maybe a reason not to have to enter and disturb the two boys while they are… it feels like they're sleeping. "Empathy, what an annoying power to have." I lift my knuckles to the sturdy frame before me and knock three times awaiting an answer.

When the only reply from the other end of the barrier is silence I knock again, this time louder, with hopes that a response will be my reward. However there is still no answer from within the room other then the muted sound of nothing. "I really hope that they are at least dressed, I would not want to walk in on a sight like that." I reach for the handle of the door when I sense a stirring from within. The feeling is warm and soft, like being wrapped in a blanket that just came out of the dryer. "I hate romance." I grumble under my breath and open the door to Robin's bedroom.

"Hey wake up you two." I sternly order pulling my hood tighter over my head to hide the embarrassment written on my face from walking in on the sight of the two huddled together for the second time within the same week.

Robin is the first to wake looking up at me and nudging Beast Boy's shoulder in an attempt to wake him, however as we all know the green boy won't wake for anything especially a gentle nudge. "Beast Boy it's time to get up." He whispers into the green boy's pointed ear. My patients is running thin and this moment seems to be somewhat 'gooey' the fact that they are being so adoring is starting to turn my gut over.

"Right, I'm leaving before I throw up. When you two are ready meet the rest of us in the med bay" I mutter walking out of the room and closing the door behind me, I feel a spike in the emotions from within the room I left the two as the metal door shuts. Once more, I hate romance.

* * *

(Robin's POV)

As the changeling's emerald lips lightly press up against my own I feel small waves of ecstasy travel from the point of contact across my face and all the way down my spine, tingling every nerve it hits passionately. I pull back slowly with a warm smile on my features staring deep into the sparkling sleepy eyes of my lover. "That was quite a way to say you're up." I state moving a hand up to his cheek to caress it.

"Well you're quite a sight to see when I wake up." He replies nuzzling toward my digits as they meet his flesh. "What did Raven want?" I give a shrug and place a kiss on his forehead. "Maybe Star's better."

My eyes widen at the statement and I quickly get off the mattress. "That means they have a cure. And if that's the case then whatever Scarecrow was planning won't work." I open the door and turn back to the green teen I left laying on the bed. "Hurry up, we have to find Scarecrow and Slade and end this. Today is Halloween."

"What it is? I didn't know that, I musta been really sick. Can we get costumes and like have a party or something?" He asks excitedly sitting straight up, we don't have time for this.

"No, now get up." I order and walk out of the room to the elevator, I push the button and while I wait my mind starts to wonder. Where are they and how much of the fear toxin has been produced so far? How are we going to find them with such little time? The bell dings and the doors open I enter and as they close I remember last night. The newspaper, I never read how they inmates managed to escape. I have to figure out if it was just an inside job done by the inmates and Scarecrow found me or if it was Slade reaching out into my past. If it is the latter of the two then that may mean that there could be more to come in the future.

* * *

(Beast Boy's POV)

"You didn't have to be so angry about it ya know." I mumble to myself after the masked hero that I love left me alone in his room. No matter how much I hate it when he barks an order at me I still follow it. I get up and walk into the hall noticing the elevator door closing, man he really couldn't wait could he. "Ya that's ok I'll just wait for the next one." I let out a disappointed huff and push the call button. Robin you're being kind of a jerk, I really don't like it when you get into these super serious modes. It's really a mood killer.

When the bell dings and the elevator opens I am surprised to see Robin standing there guilt crawling all over him. I glare at him and enter the small compartment and press the button for the floor of the medical bay. "Gar, I'm sorry. I kind of lost back there didn't I?" I nod my head crossing my arms over my chest. Silence follows for a short time until we are about two floors away from our destination.

"You aren't gonna be like this every time a villain pops up are you?" I interrogate and I can feel him flinch at the tone in my voice. I turn to him and notice how sorry he really is, I never seen him slouch before and his gaze seems to be quite concentrated on the grey metal flooring. "I'll let it slide sometimes but don't get all snappy when something goes down ok?" I move closer to the boy and wrap my arms around him.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy." He's like a broken record and it's really depressing, I lean back with a smile on my face and retort.

"Don't worry dude its ok, let's just get the bad guys then we can do all our lovey-dovey stuff." I giggle after the comment and he smiles back at me pressing his forehead against mine. "I love you bird-boy." I whisper and he chuckles placing a peck on the corner of my lips.

"Bird-boy, what made you think of that one?" he queries and I blush. ya know thinking back on it that nickname is a little lame.

"Um I'm not sure, I'll think of something better though." I reply hearing the familiar ding of the elevator reaching its chosen destination. However I'm too lost in his grasp to care about the doorway opening behind me.

* * *

A/N: You guys like this extra fluffy chapter?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Teen Titans

A/N: Booya new chapter, shit goin down, things doing and what nots. Please read and enjow, oh and please review.

* * *

(Scarecrow's POV)

A giant T shaped tower eh? "These teenage crime fighters don't like to be subtle do they?" I ask mainly to myself. "Guess they don't fear the enemies' attacks. Well today they will." I state as my counterpart and I stand on the rocky shore of the small island.

"I'm not usually one to get into a partnership without knowing what's going on." He mutters. I can feel the tension in the air before he even utters the next sentence. "And I've waited long enough, so what exactly is your plan?" he queries standing with his arms crossed over his chest. He has been quite patient, but then again I have been quite generous with my payments.

"Just know this." I start thinking my words over briefly. "If I tell you to, grab one of them and make an escape." There, that should do well enough for this man.

Suddenly I feel a hand clutch my shoulder with a steel grip. "I don't follow orders." He barks at me, I turn back to him staring straight through him from behind my mask.

"Don't worry Mr. Slade, I just have a vision and I would appreciate your help." I eloquently put, however he doesn't loosen his hold. "And I'm the one paying you." As he releases me I turn full round to stare him down. "You're not use to employers accompanying you, are you?"

* * *

(Beast Boy's POV)

I know this is serious and all, but do you have to be so depressing about this whole explanation Robin? He's been informing us about this new bad guy named Scarecrow for about twenty minutes now.

"So this guy is a psychologist gone psychopath?" Cyborg asks half heartedly trying to state the obvious.

"If you want to simplify it, then yes." Robin replies crossing his arms giving his stern scowl. Starfire walks over to his side holding her hands close to her chest worry written all over her face. Why is there a bandage on her arm? I thought she just got hit with that fear gas stuff.

"So that toxin that this Scarecrow sprayed me with was made to make me 'die of fright'?" she makes small quotations with her fingers when stating the old saying. Robin just nods his head then looks over to me.

"And the liquid that hit Beast Boy was unstable." I quickly grin widely as all the others look at me. Nervous tick, whenever people stare at me when I'm not expecting it I just have to grin like an idiot. "If Crane has more of that he could put down the whole city."

"You said he likes to learn about his victims. Why would he want to put them into a coma?" Raven states and all eyes are back on Robin for the answer.

"He may get desperate. We have to find his base." He orders with his strong leadership. "And when we find it we hit him hard!" after he finishes he slams his fist into his palm, funny how such a small amount of words are actually encouraging.

Suddenly the room goes pitch black, followed shortly by a hum of the emergency power starting up. Slowly dim lights spark to life leaving an eerie greenish glow in the tower. As one of the lights close to me springs to life I notice a form standing next to me, at first thought I think it's Robin because they are thin. Then I notice this person is very tall and much thinner then Robin in. He's also all covered in burlap and an old pair of overalls. Wait a second that describes only one person.

"Boo!" Scarecrow yells and I yelp trying to make my way over to the boy wonder. I feel a bon thin hand grasp my wrist yanking me back, I act on the first response I have and morph into a sparrow flying across the room then changing back. I hear him laugh maniacally and I take a step back bumping into another tall body.

"Hello there." Slade too, dude my luck sucks! Suddenly my sight is shrouded and when I am able to see again I'm on the roof. I turn around to catch a glimpse of Raven before she teleports away.

* * *

(Robin's POV)

Luckily Raven could get Beast Boy out of here before anything bad happened; now we have to escape too. I swing a punch at Crane and he bends over backwards, Cyborg takes the given opportunity to kick the contortionist. Suddenly I see my mechanical friend being slammed into the wall by Slade, I lose concentration on my main target which costs me when he send a well placed kick to my bottom rib. I cough and hold my side; I could feel the bone almost snap from the sudden force.

"Robin!" I hear Starfire yell and before I know it she picks me up dragging me across the room away from Scarecrow. As she sets me down I look at her and give my orders.

"You have to get to the roof, this room is far too crowded." She nods her head and I charge once more for the doctor. In the middle of my rush I throw a flash disk, it explodes and I hear him scream. I take my chance sending my left knee into his chin and striking with my right leg to his side.

"Robin, you're all alone. What do you plan to do now?" I hear my nemesis as I stick my landing and turn in his direction. He's right; Raven must have grabbed Cyborg while I was attacking Jonathan. "Your friends left you here all alone." He continues, I take a quick reading of my surroundings. The door is blocked by Slade and if I make any sudden moves Crane could easily grab me.

"You scared yet?" I hear the doctor taunt, truthfully this does look pretty grim. "Ahead of schedule again, you have fallen behind since you left the bat." He remarks pulling an aerosol can out of his pocket.

I return my focus to the enemy of my past; I get into a ready stance and await the first strike. The time it takes feels like forever, agonizing and unpredictable. It feels like hours but I know better then to believe the illusion of fear. Then it happens, the first strike.

I hear the sound of metal crashing and Slade grunting. "Get away from him!" I hear the green changeling yell. He should have stayed on the roof. I swing a kick at the thin man in front of me; he twists in a strange fashion then jumps over me using my shoulder as leverage.

"Plan B!" he yells chuckling slightly; I whirl around just in time to get a view of Slade slamming his elbow down on Beast Boy's neck. The green boy falls to the ground limp. I growl and start at the two when I see Scarecrow holding the can up to my teammate's face. "Hold up." I stop in my tracks not wanting to temp the madman. "If I was going to gas your team I would have pumped the vents full of it." I grind my teeth holding back every urge to beat the man before me into a pulp. "Let's go." He states, Slade picks up my unconscious lover and runs out the door.

"Get back here!" I roar and chase after the masked man, before I make it to the door however I hear the familiar sound of compressed air being released. I feel the misty liquid and hold my breath as to not allow it into my system. Scarecrow kicks me to the floor and then retreats out of the room. Not much time passes and I see a shadow form over me; I look up to see Raven standing there.

"This'll help." She mumbles sticking me with a needle. I wince at the sudden stabbing in my shoulder. My vision blurs and then my eyelids feel heavy, the room starts to spin until darkness overcomes me.

_ Sunny skies and a green field, today is a good day. I wish there were some trees to climb; I always loved to climb them as a kid. I look over to the sleeping teen next to me and nudge his shoulder. "Hey Beast Boy, wake up." I softly order with a smile on my face, his only response is an incoherent mumbling. "Come on Gar." I repeat._

_ "Let's just nap dude, I'm tired." He replies and I give in knowing better then to try and argue with a fatigued Beast Boy. I wrap and arm around his toned frame feeling the warmth from his body on my forearm. As I inch closer I nuzzle into his back and he purrs quietly, I plant a kiss on the nape of his neck and he shivers. "I love you so much boy wonder." He mutters so softly that he's almost inaudible._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Teen Titan's blah blah blah

A/N: I hope this isn't a terribly dumb chapter. I did just get out of my writer's block, anyways please enjoy the story and please review.

* * *

(Beast Boy's POV)

Where am I? It's too dark to see, I wonder how big this room is. Might as well feel around, extending my arms in front of me I take two steps forward feeling a solid metal wall before me. Apparently the rooms not that big, it must be a closet or some kind of storage room. I let out a deep seeded sigh and sit on the ground letting my mind wonder. I could turn into a bug or something and try and fly out of here, then again I don't see any light or cracks. Maybe I should change into an animal with night vision then look for an exit, yeah that could work. Standing up I take a step back and transform into an owl observing my surroundings, I was right about the fact that they locked me in a small room. Wait someone's coming, sounds like metal moving on metal; it's probably one of Slade's lackey drones.

* * *

(Raven's POV)

Beast Boy has been captured and Robin is temporarily unconscious, an unforeseen side effect of the cure to that fear gas substance. Starfire's alien DNA must have caused some sort of immunity to going under. Cyborg decided to go out scanning the streets for any trace of the fear toxin; I thought looking up more information on this Scarecrow villain may prove useful. We left Star behind to look after Robin, not that she wouldn't have immediately volunteered anyways.

So far I've learned that Jonathan Crane was a staff member at the famous Arkham Asylum. He would conduct experiments on the inmates, experiments involving fear. He quit those studies when Batman showed up. For some reason, one that he hasn't even revealed to any of his doctors, he wants to know Batman's greatest fear. He was committed to the asylum instead of the prison because he was gassed on one of his first encounters with the caped crusader, destroying any sane or rational thought left in him.

My studies have taken me to a small coffee shop, apparently the owner use to live in Gotham and was around during one of the attacks by Scarecrow. "Hello sir, I have a few questions." He turns to me as I start and leans over the counter. "About Gotham and the Scarecrow."

"This wouldn't have to do with the recent Arkham jail break would it?" he replies handing me a fairly worn news paper, he was obviously reading this article over closely.

* * *

(Cyborg's POV)

Everywhere seems to be pretty clean, I've checked damn near the entire city and still no signs of the new bio weapon chemicals. I'm gonna have to do another sweep, hopefully they haven't found a way to mask the chemical signature. "Hey Cyborg! Are you going to be at the parade!" I hear an excited kid and I turn in his direction.

"Sure thing, just gotta tell the rest of the team." Hopefully we can find Beast Boy and stop Slade by that time. It's been forever since we've just gone out and relaxed; the Halloween Parade might be just what we need after all this.

"Cool! I'll be watching for ya." Excitable little guy isn't he, as I get in the T-car I give him a thumbs up and rev the engine speeding off down the blacktop. I can't help but wonder how Slade and this doctor can disappear so easily, they're clean as a whistle. I flip a switch on the console and pull over waiting for the chemical scanner to printout its analysis.

* * *

(Starfire's POV)

"Please wake up Robin, we are in great need of your leadership." My begging is useless I know but I have to keep trying. If we do manage to hunt down Slade and this Scarecrow then we will need Robin in order to stop them. "Robin, Slade has taken Beast Boy and we do not yet know what he plans for the rest of us." The only reply I get is the empty sound of the medical room. This room does not seem to bring comfort yet it is the place of rejuvenation, why is this?

He twitches on the bed below and for some reason I feel a cold sensation down my spine. I can remember all that I saw after I was attacked by that man, Scarecrow, all the images. There was fire and monsters, creatures that the people of this world call demons or devils. It felt as if I had no friends or family, I felt hollow and cold all I could think of was how I could make it out how I would be able to live.

I look once more at our fearless leader worry deep in my expression hoping and praying for any movement from him. "Please Robin…"

* * *

(Raven's POV)

"So the inmates who were recaptured called him Death Stroke?" the owner nods his head, his face not differing from its almost stone gaze. This man knows how to keep things bold and to the point, I can feel his fear rising even though he hides it well.

"You kids seem to know him better as Slade." He then points to a small picture in the bottom left hand corner of the page. "They captured a glimpse of him before he destroyed the security camera's" Slade sought Dr. Crane out, but why?

"Slade's a madman bent on destroying Jump City and the Teen Titan's." I glance back up at the man and he stares back. "He also isn't one to go into a partnership, this doesn't make sense."

He shrugs and sips from a coffee cup to his left. "Maybe this Slade guy is more complicated then that." This is going to drive Robin insane; he thought he knew our greatest foe, guess not.

* * *

(Cyborgs POV)

I pull the print out and read it over closely. "No way, I already scanned that section." Starting up the vehicle once more I speed toward the tower and send out an alert to the other Titan's. "Guy's we got a big problem, let's regroup and think of a plan!"

"Robin still has not awoken from this slumber." Star replies and I let out a deep growl. Luckily Raven replies for me, I hate telling people things they don't want to hear.

"We have to leave him; we have to do this ourselves."

* * *

(Scarecrow)

"Hey buddy you got a pass to be here?" the rather large security guard says crossing his arms. I suppose to most this would seem intimidating, but I've fought the bat, this little worm is nothing compared to that.

"I'm afraid not." I reply reaching into my pocket holding a can of my trademark chemical weaponry.

He smirks leaning closer. "Then I'm afraid-"

"Well you aren't afraid quite yet." Quickly I spray the fear toxin in his face and slink around him into the large building closing the door behind me. "Now then which one should I use?" I look over the large parade balloons thinking it over thoroughly. "Ghost's are quite frightening but they do not quite symbolize the spirit of the night." I then move onto the next. "Black cat eh? Unfortunate to ones luck but they are out and about all year round." Moving to the next I smile under my mask and clap my hands together. "Ah yes, perfect what better symbol of Halloween other then the jack-o'-lantern." I pull out a small COM link from my pocket and radio to my hired help. "Ok boys, bring in the juice."

"Uh boss, this guy is starting to make a lot of noise what do ya want us to do with 'im?" oh what to do, I suppose we could take him in as a new patient, no far too risky.

"Bring him in, and then bounce him around with a led pipe. But be quick the parade starts in an about four hours, and we have a lot of prep to do." Hopefully Slade is busy with the assignment I gave him, and hopefully he didn't find out about all this. I hear the door swing open and the sound of the bouncer screaming.

I pick up a hammer lying by one of the floats and approach the once proud employee. "Now I think you're afraid." I growl leaning in close to the man swinging the common tool rapidly at the man's cranium. "Wait till I say to fill the balloon, oh and make sure you are pulling it as well." The seven mob lackeys all nod their heads and then look at the corpse on the floor.

"What about him boss?" one asks and I look to them and grin at a passing thought.

"Hide him on the mayor's float; find a way to release the body when I tell you."

* * *

(Raven's POV)

"You think you found the supply of gas?" Cyborg nods pointing at an abandoned warehouse in the old industrial part of the city. "What's the plan?" I ask looking at the map on the table.

He looks at us then closes his eyes; he doesn't seem to have much faith in his own plan. "We have no chance of beating both Slade and Scarecrow so the only option we have is to just destroy the facility and get out of there."

"And what of the fear gas, won't destroying this compound cause it to spread?" our alien friend brilliantly brings up. Cyborg turns his head to the side and sighs.

"Yeah I thought of that too." He then gazes at me with a seriousness that runs cold. "Raven you have hardest part of the plan; I want you to look for any containers holding the toxin and find a safe place to store them." I nod my head in understanding, but there aren't very many areas around here that we could put the chemicals.

"Where would you suggest I put them?" he ponders it over for a moment looking over all the areas of the map. Starfire also begins scanning the page; I do my best as well and after about two minutes of searching Cyborg points to a peer.

"Here, this is the place they scrap abandoned ships at. No businesses or residences for miles. We'll tell the police department to quarantine the area until we can dispose of the stuff." He orders and we nod our heads in approval. "You guys ready for this?"

* * *

(Beast Boy's POV)

They haven't opened the door, but I can hear them walking out there. I guess Slade dropped my communicator somewhere when I was unconscious. Man I hope Robin and the others get here soon. I hear a loud noise of metal sliding against metal and a newly familiar voice.

"You've done great here Slade." The doctor says and I can hear him clapping his hands. What do they have planned for me? I think that the suspense of not knowing how I may die is worse then knowing I may die soon.

"Crane, why exactly are we leading them here?" Slade responds there's no sound from the Scarecrow. "This isn't exactly what I expected from you."

"Is it worry or fear of not knowing the outcome?" Scarecrow says almost sounding hungry for the answer. These guys don't seem like very good partners in crime. And by the sounds of it Slade is starting to get annoyed with the other's methods.

* * *

A/N:Yeah lots of POV's anyways please tell me what ya thought of it.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Still no owning of the Teen Titans.

A/N: Yo I was working on this like all day yesterday, it alsmost to the massive finish bro's and lady's. Hope ya guys enjoy this chapter, and please tell me what ya think.

P.S: Forgot to put in dividers for each POV, my bad. Oh and who out there knows what Queen industries is? I will be quite surprised if ya do.

* * *

(Scarecrow's POV)

All the pieces are in place and things are going just as I predicted, it's strange how rarely this happens when dealing with the bat. It would seem Robin needs more lessons in fowling up everything anyone has ever tried to accomplish! But that's ok; soon enough these teenage crime stoppers will burst in here and I will be the one in control. They wouldn't risk the life of a comrade merely to defeat me, and even if they do I just have to send out the signal to my boys to gas the city. I'll just have to stall the cape's long enough to do so.

"Slade when they get here I would very much appreciate if you'd restrain them, I want to have some fun before they die." The man doesn't make any gesture of understanding but I've noticed he lacks most emotion, good cover but like anyone in the world he has them. Maybe by the end of this I can find a way to control him as well, he'd make for a great trophy; next to the Batman of course. "Slade do you have any family?"

He turns full round to look at me then responds coldly. "They died a long time ago." Damn shame I could have used them as tools, maybe there's more that I could use against this man. "And if you continue to pry then you'll be my next target, understand?"

He certainly is much smarter then most of the men I hire, I wonder if that will be a mistake. "Very well, your words are as clear as crystal." For being super hero's these kid's sure do take a while to arrive, Slade sent out the jamming signal about an hour ago what could be taking them so long? "The box is completely prepared, is it Slade?" he nods his head toward the large metal container in the center of the warehouse. I look it over and peer at the tube attached to the back; I follow its trail to a container of chemicals. The chemicals haven't been mixed yet but once they have it will only be seconds until the large metal container fills with fear and the contents within goes mad. Due to lack of proper materials I've had to hold the whole thing shut with only two large padlocks, but they should do fair enough.

"Is it all to your liking Doctor Crane?" I hear from behind me and it takes some time for it to register who he's trying to speak to then I am reminded of my old self, the one who lived as a pawn of fear a sniveling little coward. That weak little boy, Doctor Jonathan Crane, psychologist and trained scientist of Gotham. He constantly lived in fear of the past, fears of bats and bullies, always thought that the world was out to get him. He never knew anything more then how to be afraid; but then came the Batman, then came the chance to be so much more.

"Scarecrow." I reply clenching my fists and turning back to the masked man known as Slade. "Do well to remember my name, I've made it a big one." The doctor's out of the picture now. "Almost as big as that clown, Joker."

Suddenly we both turn to the large sliding door as it opens; standing in the entrance is the robotic crime fighter, that Cyborg kid. He points at us; his expression is one of hatred and determination. "You got one of our friends, we're here to get him back." he says holding up that hand cannon of his, me and my business partner split up and charge at him from both sides. Out of no where I feel a punch to my jaw and I'm thrown to the floor, looking up I see the cloaked girl in tight spandex.

"So you wanna dance with the devil do you?" I mock standing up and taking a bow.

"You're no devil." She replies and I swing a kick at her, she motions her hand putting up a small dark barrier, bending backwards I go to punch her in the knee cap feeling it make contact she bends her leg then jumps back, stumbling slightly upon landing.

"Maybe I'm not, but I am quite flexible." I then return to a fighting stance and prepare myself for her strike.

* * *

(Robin's POV)

_"Like I said, I'd never leave you" I whisper pressing my lips lightly against the pointed green ear of my lover. He laughs then turns to me, as soon as our eyes meet the blue skies and green grass turn black and brown. The boy's eyes turn from their brilliant emerald to a pallid grey, his smooth skin changes to a grey rotted color with the texture of chapped lips covered in the slime of a slug. "Beast Boy!" I yell pushing the monster away from me and scooting back foot or two._

_ "You said you'd never leave me." he says but it isn't his voice. "How about now, would you take me even now!" he continues and shrieking starts to fill the background, like a million mice running through my skull. Suddenly I feel the cold boney frame on me. "Don't you love me?" he asks and the voice is starting to sound familiar. I open my eyes wide shoving the boy claiming to be my love off of me. "Or is it you fear me!"_

_ A face like old leather and burlap, that's the final flash I see._

"Scarecrow!" shooting to an upright position I scream his name looking around to notice that I am in the medical wing of the tower. He's got Beast Boy, I'll make him pay. Quickly I get out of the bed and put on my belt rushing to the garage, I mount the cycle and drive off in hunt of that rat coward Jonathan Crane.

As I drive down the streets I notice the time, the last moments of sunset meaning the parade will start soon and more people will be in danger. Pulling over I take out a handheld chemical scanner, I had to use them back when me and Bruce were a team. I wait a few minutes thinking over each second on what has happened and what could happen.

The others must have gone out searching, their com links are down and the trackers on the communicators are also jammed. Scarecrow must have gotten a 'gift' from someone in Wayne Industries or maybe Queen Industries either way it's bad. He has Beast Boy which usually means he's going to us him as part of his plan; he'll probably use him as a hostage. The only thing that still doesn't add up is why did he come here? Why not just continue his attacks on Gotham and the Batman? Is it really because of me that my friends are in danger? Is it my fault that Beast Boy is in this situation where he may die?

The beeping from the small device in my hand signals that it has found the chemicals, meaning it's also found Scarecrow. Once more I ride off down the streets to the source; it seems to be an old abandoned warehouse. The only thing that I can think of is to get in and find Beast Boy, and then I'll stop Crane and Slade.

* * *

(Scarecrow's POV)

"Cyborg, there doesn't seem to be any chemicals here." I hear the witch state back to her robotic friend. The words make me chuckle and I run back toward the metal box, feeling the smooth cold sides knowing that my ace is soon to be played. She takes notice and signals her friends, probably to keep an eye on me. I notice Slade has also taken this moment to stand down and watch my next move.

"There isn't any gas yet." I state and the tall mechanical boy takes a step forward opening his maw to give some sort of response.

"But the scanners said-"

"We used a newly developed hacking device to jam the signal readings of your chemical scanner. We then led it to believe that we were storing the chemicals here." Slade explains crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm sure Scarecrow would love to explain the rest of the plan to you."

I take a moment to inhale the smell to feel the aura to enjoy the sound of what I crave and what Crane could never acquire. This is why I exist, Jonathan needs me, and I am more then happy to oblige so long as the Doctor stays out of the way. "I am the one in control, there's no way to stop me." I mutter to myself once more running a hand over the container. "Stand down kiddies, for I have made a device that you wouldn't want activated." They merely give a questioning stare as their response. "This box is attached to a chemical mixer; in it are the components of my fabled fear gas. If I push a button then they'll mix and a valve opens allowing the chemical to flow into the box."

"You have made a box to capture your weapon, why should we surrender to something like that?" the orange skinned girl queries, I lean nonchalantly on the frame next to me and reply.

"It isn't the box, more the contents of the box." Their faces seem to share a pallid stare and wide ended gaze. "Your crime fighting friend, you know the green one."

"You're lying!" the brutish man roars, a common defense to not being able to do anything when you really wish you could. It's a defense to hide someone's fear of the inevitable.

"Afraid not robo-cop!" pulling the remote from the front pocket of the overalls I inch closer with a threatening demeanor. "Stand down or the green imp gets the nightmare of a lifetime!"

"If our friend was truly in there he would have made an attempt to escape his prison!" the apparent alien argues, a good point but I have a perfectly good reason for that as well.

I look back to the mercenary that I hired; he takes a stance as if to show he is all knowing. In reality however he knows very little, for instance he has no idea of the other hands I hired or the plan to gas half the city at tonight's parade. Nor does he know about my escape vehicle if things get a little too out of control here. Most of all however he doesn't know that I can read him like a book, the man likes to come off as the one in control, but he plays it all by ear.

"Slade took care of that; using chloroform is an excellent way to incapacitate someone. So what is it Titan's, trick or treat?" My enemies finally seem to take it all in and they lower their stance, acceptance is not quite what I expected but it will do. "I thought as much." I turn back to the thick metal frame and grin, now all I need is Robin and I will be at the final stage of my plan.

"You know doctor." Apparently Slade has something to add. "I always loved tricks myself."

I spin my torso half way around to catch the pose my friend has taken, it's unchanged. "Yes, yes that's nice." His rambling is rather odd and out of place but no skin of my nose.

"I should say rather that I like to be the one giving out the tricks." What is he on about? Pivoting on my heels I feel as though I may have miscalculated my prior statement. "You have lots of tricks this Halloween, like the one to do with parade or maybe the one about leaving me out of the loop." That son of a bitch, he knew the whole time. "So here's a trick, the boy is not within your device, and I warned the local police about your other 'friends'. Question doctor; ever hear of atychiphobia? It's the fear of failure."

"No!" I'm the one controlling this puppet show damn it! "You don't know what they were doing there do you!" he tenses, that's wonderful news I can still get away with this. Quickly I press the button on the remote and yank the tube out of the back of the empty container. "Slade you slimy bastard, did you get lessons from the Batman?" The gas, it's familiar yet… invasive.

* * *

(Beast Boy's POV)

Hold up if I'm not in the warehouse with the others, then why can I hear them so clearly? Suddenly I hear metal sliding against metal again, this time however it sounds so much closer and I can feel the slight vibrations on the ground. "Hey what's going on here?" I slam on the metal walls, at this point I don't think I care who it is so long as I can get out of this place.

"Beast Boy?" I hear a voice that is music to my ears, its Robin. Suddenly static rings through the air, it stops shortly after starting however and I hear another person speaking.

"Robin, it would seem that Dr. Crane thinks I am incompetent of completing my contract. You and I both know better, so I've decided to drop it all together." A contract? "Gar Logan is safe and secure. Until next time boy wonder." Static rings out again followed by the sound of rapid beeping.

The door to my metal coffin opens it isn't very bright but my eyes still burn from not seeing any light for hours. "Come on we gotta get out of here!" I feel Robin grab my hand and pull me out, dragging me behind him for a bit. My eyes are still adjusting and I can't see what's going on around me, I hate being so useless.

"Scarecrow, that's where we are going right?" Robin moves me on his bike and I look around to see what appears to be the beginning of the night. "Dude?" he takes his seat and starts the vehicle, I instinctively grab him around the waist.

"First things first, we make sure you're ok." I don't need to be babied! The buildings flash by like blurs, this whole thing makes me feel as helpless as those blurs.

"No, we're heroes aren't we?" he pulls over and moves his head to the side. "Let's get him man, you know it's the right thing to do." He waits a moment then takes off his helmet and peers back at me. It doesn't take him long before he mutters.

"Communications have been jammed, and I have no leads on where to go." I grin widely and hug him closely.

"I heard it while I was locked up, Scarecrow ran to the parade dude." His eyes widen and after noticing the reaction of my lover it hits me as well. "This is bad isn't it?"

"He is going to do something terrible Beast Boy, that's all I know." Suddenly we both hear his communicator, he opens the device and I peek over his shoulder. "Cyborg?"

"It's a long story man and I don't have much time." Robin nods and our friend continues. "Scarecrow gassed all of us, we all took the antidotes and I'm about to pass out. Slade ran, we had no chance of chasing after him and he knew it. You and BB are going to have to get Scarecrow before his second plan goes down." He yawns then drowsily finishes his explanation. "Star it getting us back to the tower, she'll be there to help as soon as she can, good luck man." Cyborg then cuts off and robin places the device back on his belt.

We both sit silent for a bit, the motor to the bike purrs and we can hear the sounds of the parade in the distance. "So it's just me and you babe, we can do it!" I state and he looks back at me with a blank stare as if he knows we'll get our butts kicked then he smirks.

"Yeah piece of cake." He then puts his helmet on and revs the engine. To tell the truth I don't think this Dr. Crane has even the slightest chance against us. The buildings soon return to their previous grey blurs as we make our way to the parade.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, The Final Fright hahahaha yeah sure i could be a comic book writer what of it. BTW if some of these facts seem like 'Where'd he get this stuff' I actually read the comics so yeah that's where I get 'em. Ever wanna see Kid Flash take a shotgun shell to the leg? It's coolio yo!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the right to the Teen Titans.

A/N: Exciting conclusion isn't it, in this issue; will Scarecrow succeed with his plan? Will Starefire figure out what is happening between Robin and Beast Boy? How will it all end? And lastly who makes the worst mistake of their life?

* * *

(Scarecrows POV)

"Driving down the b-b-broken roads of hell, the demons can't get me nope they can't. A-aint gonna catch me ca-ca-can't possibly do it. You know why they can't get you don't you Jonathan? Is it because of th-th-this vehicle you s-secured for our escape Scarecrow? No you idiot, it's cause they aint no bat, and that's the only one to ever catch us isn't it now? B-but what about R-R-Robin? Speak of the devil like bird!"

Slam and crash I fly through an invisible wall, I land, shoulder. Then hip. I hear snap. Skid and scrape. Finally still. Heheh… heheh… cough once or four times who knows by now. "HAHAHAHA!"

Corpse? "No corpses, they can breath you know. That can not b-be. It's Robin and some women…" standing turns to a stammering, stumbling walk. Wait a women? "S-S-Scarecrow that's not h-h-him."

* * *

(Robin's POV)

I pull over in an alley and take off my helmet, at one end of the alley is a pretty much abandoned street, on the other end the people are crowded around the road to get a good view of the parade. Suddenly I feel Beast Boy shift behind me brushing his lips against my earlobe then dismounting the bike. I pivot my head and gaze upon him. "Can you get a bird's eye view for me?"

"Of course I can dude." He states, swiftly I reach my hand out grabbing his. He stops and stares at the grasp then back up at me. "Um something on your mind Rob?"

I turn my gaze to his feet and try my best to find the proper words; once I have gathered them I return my eyes to meet his. "Please be careful, I don't want to lose you again." I know that my face is red as an apple not only by the snicker he makes but also by the sudden warmth that fills my cheeks. "I'm serious Gar." He just smiles and leans in close lightly pressing his lips against mine, I feel a current pass over my spine as I sink into the kiss.

He pulls away and then runs off down the alley shouting back to me. "Don't worry babe, I'll be just fine. I'll send ya a signal if I find anything." All the while I am speechless, as though with his kiss he stole the words from my mouth. Last glimpse of him that I see is a green hawk flying over head.

"It would seem that you and Beast Boy have become much more then just friends." My gut ties itself into a knot as I notice the voice. I peer down the opposite end of the alley to see Starfire walking towards me. "I used the 'tracking device' in your communicator to find you."

"Star I-"

"You can explain everything later." She cuts me off before I have a chance to even tell her I'm sorry. To be honest I have no idea what I would even say to her, I mean what could I say? "What is your plan to stop that 'Scarecrow' man?"

I look toward the crowd of people along the street then back at her; this seems like a bad idea. "Do you mind helping Beast Boy out a little?" she looks up at the night sky then questions.

"You wish me to do surveillance from the sky?" I nod my head still feeling the tight stink of guilt in my heart. "I can do that; I shall contact you if Beast Boy or myself find anything suspicious." She starts to lift up into the air then looks at me. "Robin I would very much like it if you and Beast Boy would talk to me after we have captured this man." I nod to her and she flies off leaving me alone with a bitter taste in my mouth.

I sit on my bike for a moment, trying to recompose myself. I can't allow myself to be distracted while I fight Scarecrow otherwise he will have the upper hand. After a short time I press a button on the console of the motorcycle activating the built in police scanner. I listen closely waiting for anything that might lead to Crane, so far its pretty quite nothing except a few minors vandalizing property and underage drinking.

Suddenly I hear a man state over the radio. "Any available units within the area we have a 480 on 7th and Queen Avenue, possible 10-54. I repeat, any available units within the area we have a 480 on 7th and Queen Avenue, possible 10-54." I place the helmet back on my head and start up my bike tearing out of the small alley onto the vacant road. "Officer's responding to the 480 on 7th and Queen Avenue, suspect is dressed in a burlap Halloween costume, be on the look out for any persons in burlap costumes." It has to be him, I continue my way to the accident I take the closest left turn. Suddenly I hear my communicator signal and I press a button on the helmet to activate it.

"Robin, Beast Boy and I think we may have found him." Starfire reports I take a sharp right and see a crashed painters van down the street. "We believe the Scarecrow to be within the Queen's Apartment complex."

"I'm right outside Star." I retort stopping by the van, I investigate the front of the vehicle seeing a kid and what I could only assume to be his mother lying motionless on the ground before it. "Where are you two at?"

"We'll be out front of the building shortly." I look down the street and notice that the parade is taking place on 6th Street. This apartment would give Jonathan a perfect vantage point of the parade, and the civilians. I dismount my bike taking off my helmet and glancing over at the complex's entrance. I see my lover and my ex walking out of the building leading a rather young looking female over to me.

"Who's this?" I query looking at the women accompanying them. She looks startled; she has black shoulder length hair and wears black slacks with a green button up top. My guess is she works at the front desk of the apartments.

"She told us she saw a man dressed in burlap talking to himself and carrying a knife." My green skinned lover mentions looking over to her with a saddened expression. I look at her as well, Star is rubbing her shoulder trying to calm her and her breathing is unsteady.

"He, he hit that boy and that women." She mumbles and then points to the two victims. I hear the sirens of a police vehicle and an ambulance approaching the scene of the crime. "He wanted a pass card for the elevator." She continues and I hear the faint sound of her throat trying to hold something down. "I'm sorry I gave him my key card!" she spits out before breaking into tears.

"Did he do anything to you?" I ask, she just covers her face with her hands and shakes her head. "You're lucky. Tell the police what happened when they arrive." I then nod to my two comrades and we head into the building. "Let's take the elevator." I suggest and we look around the room.

As we stand in the middle of the deep blush colored lobby Beast Boy asks. "Why are we taking the elevator when we could just fly up?" I point to the metal sliding doors, next to them a card lays on the ground as if tossed to the side.

"Because we don't know if he went to the roof or if he had a room picked out in this building." I retort picking up the card and scanning it in front of a laser with a sign below saying. 'Scan card here.'

"So what floor you think he's at?" he continues as I press the up button by the scanner. The red digital number above the door reads twenty three.

"Floor twenty three apparently." I state pointing to the digital number as it starts to descend until it finally reads L. The doors open and we enter, after they close I press the number of our desired floor. I look around the small cart and notice a few drops of blood on the floor and a smear on the wall next to Starfire.

She looks at it then back over toward me and Beast Boy. "Is it his blood or another victim's?" she bluntly questions, we both don't reply just merely look up at the red numbers over the door. Silence fills the small room; the only sound is the digital beep signaling what floor we are at.

Twenty… twenty two… twenty three, the doors slide open revealing a small hallway with a door at the end with the title. 'Roof access, do not enter.' Underneath of the 'do not enter' part of the writing has been underlined with blood. It's fresh and most likely put there by Crane, if not then we have more problems then him.

I feel a slight amount of fear sweep over me as I open the loud metal door, not from the rusted noise the metal makes and not from the thought of fighting Scarecrow. I am afraid that something might go horribly wrong, and it will be all my fault.

* * *

(Scarecrow's POV)

A noise! Turning I see the three last monster's in my way of control. "H-help!" I screech, I back up toward the edge of the cliff. "Will do doctor, it's time you rested anyways."

That's much better, it always takes a bit for him to finally give up to the gas and let me take control. I rub my eyes and start to notice who the almost melted looking beings before me are. "Why good evening kids, and happy Halloween." I exclaim giving a bow.

"Give up Crane, you need help." Robin orders, finally a chance to take the one puppet I've been after during this whole show. I step on the raised edge of the building and peer down the street to my right.

"Dr. Crane is out at the moment, I'm sure he'd love to get back to you so long as you make an appointment." I reply, the jack is close I just need to buy a little bit more time. "Robin, I gotta know." They ready themselves as I point the rusted blade toward them. "Did you have a nightmare while you were inconvenienced?"

He growls and rushes swinging that metal pole of his at me. I jump over pushing off his back only to land face to face with a lion. So that's what the green imp can do, he's a shifter eh? I swing at the beast and he backs away from the slash, I follow it with a kick and he just barely manages to dodge it. "Hey scaredy cat, don't be afraid it will only hurt a whole hell of a lot!" I taunt swinging my other leg hard across his noggin. "Trust me I'm a doctor!" the blow sends him to the side a couple of feet. I put weight on the leg and then notice just how sore it has become from the attack, damn near broke my leg with that one.

"You're going down Scarecrow!" the bird boy barks at me, I have to play this one careful I'm too close to lose. I look back at the large balloon, its close enough; I just have to get there now! I guess I don't have much room for careful anymore.

"Do you know who rules the fright night lights?" I rhetorically question running past the boy wonder dodging a few swipes of his attacks. "The Jack of lanterns of course." I finish taking a leap of faith off the rooftop. "Now you will know your master is me, for I am fear!" I yell as I soar through the air at my target.

Suddenly I feel something grab my broken arm and swing me back to the building; I look up just in time to see the one Slade described as an alien tossing me back like some sort of rag doll. No I was so close; I make contact with the rusted door and fall to the pebbled roof. "Not tonight Scarecrow, the only thing your going to be master of is a whole new level of pain." The imp says as the surround me.

Robin moves closer with a pair of handcuff and I start to mumble. "Ya know what birdie." He doesn't answer; he just kneels down ready to restrain me. "Crows kill robins." I swiftly contort my arm into a backward slash to distract him. He takes the bait blocking a hit from my elbow but not noticing the blade until too late. I hear is puncture through his suit. My bone has snapped once more, two breaks on one arm is, like the green beast said, a whole new level of pain. "The bat…"

"Robin!" the imp yells and everything seems to slow, my vision is still blurred partly from pain mainly from the gas. Colors are fading once more a part of the combination. I know darkness is soon to come.

"…he will not forget…" the boy wonder coughs up some blood as I continue my last words. "…the second death…" suddenly darkness takes over and all is a loss to me. In the end I still controlled the outcome of the events though.

* * *

A/N: In this order folks; no, yes, Robin gets knifed, and of course Robin. Ok so this won't be the last chapter, the last storyline chapter will be up sometime soon hopefully. I do hope you all enjoyed this one, and please review with your feedback.

Next Issue: Robin's Dead?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Ok so just like always I do not own the teen titans.

A/N: Check this shit out, first off I woke up on the floor at my friends house feeling like I shot in the gut. Then I started to write the last chapter, after about 2 hours I walk back to my other friends house. Along the way I got hit by a car while crossing the street, the guy was nice and a little shooken up but he seemed ok. lol I wasn't taken aback by it at all though, just kept walking back to my friends, got there and played videogames! Now I posting the last chapter for the exciting conclusion to this whole story. Do enjoy, and if you review an chapter let this be it.

* * *

(Robin's POV)

I open my eyes and, without lifting or moving my head, try to look around however it is too bright to see anything other then a blank white. Grays and darker colors slowly start to blur into my vision, I guess I'm not blind; my eyes are just in shock. Might as well try and take in my surroundings with my other senses; wherever I am it smells clean, as if sterilized and I notice I'm not dressed in my usual garb. Instead of my tight green and red costume I can only feel that I'm clad in briefs with a sheet tucked snug around the lower half of my body. The tip of my right index finger has a sore numbness about it; at same time there is a soft yet defined warmth on my right, between my arm and chest. Sounds reveal what I could have guessed by this point, the annoying beeping of a heart monitor running at a healthy 55 bmp accompanied by a vacant almost deathly silence. There's another sound though, one that is subtle almost drowned out by the heart monitor and ventilation noises. It's the familiar sound of a cat purring.

"Beast Boy…" my voice is weak, what happened after I passed out on the roof that night? Suddenly the warmth previously mentioned leaves me and I hear the sound of feat landing on the ground. My vision finally sharpens as the boy I love leans over to look me in the eyes, things look slightly different though, they took off my mask too it would seem.

He has the most innocent smile on as he gazes at me with those emerald green orbs, slowly and softly he parts his lips. "Hey babe, your finally awake." He brushes his hand through my hair then bends over and presses his warm lips against mine. They're chapped but the kiss is still electrifying and quite possibly the best wake up call I've ever had. As he pulls away he laces his fingers with mine, I look down at our hands and notice the reason my finger is numb, it's because a pulse oximeter that is wired to the heart monitor machine.

"What uh…" I start with a confused expression; he continues to smile at me then places a quick peck on my cheek. "…happened?" I finish and he seems to think it over for a moment.

"Well we got Scarecrow and um you got stabbed." His ears seem to droop and he removes his grasp. Silence follows his sentence; I sit up and feel my side, finding a bandage over the wound, remembering the blade. "We rushed you back here and woke the others." He pauses for a moment and snickers at the comment. "We dosed them with that epi- um epi… nerfin?"

"Epinephrine?" I correct and he bobs his head in response.

"Yeah that stuff. Anyways it woke 'em up and Raven was all mad but when we told her what happened she started some weird magicy stuff while Cyborg stitched you up and gave you a bunch of shots." Wait did they make sure Scarecrow was put away?

"Crane, what about Jonathan Crane?" his expression dampens once more, I guess his story was meant to be funny. I suppose it kind of was but this matter is far more important then laughing right now.

"Yeah we got him, Batman showed up the next evening to inform us that Scarecrow is locked away all nice and cozy in Arkham." He starts walking over to the door turning back as it opens. "We've been taking shifts watching you, Cy told us to get him when you woke up though."

"You'll stay with me after he's done with whatever it is he wants to do right?" my face flushes as I utter the question. His expression is beaming afterwards however.

"Of course babe!" he exclaims running off out of the room leaving me alone. I relax against the pillow as I let things sink in. Scarecrow has been locked away, I'm recovering well it would seem, Beast Boy is still as lovely as always and the city seems to be in one piece.

But I also can't help but think that my friend's being attacked by someone such as Crane is all my fault. Most of the villains we face as the Teen Titans are half wits, easy enough and simple to take down, excluding Slade of course. However the foes that I faced as Bruce's sidekick are much more complex. What's to stop more of my past enemies from appearing to try and take down the Titans? Joker has already killed one Robin and has taken every chance to try and silence any others of Batman's allies. Cobblepot could try sending his cronies after the team so he could ransom us off for all of Gotham. As for Dent, I could imagine him setting up an elaborate plan to silence both the JLA and the Titans just because I am connected to Batman.

The only real conclusion I can come to for all of this is to merely disappear so that the villains don't have a Robin they can go after. It is a sad realism but what else can I do, I need to protect my friends and loved ones.

"Hey man, two weeks of random stirring and your sure you're really awake this time?" Cyborg's voice breaks me from my thoughts and I see my friends all gathered at the doorway. "You have more close calls like that and you won't be leading this team too much longer." He sarcastically remarks crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can't afford to let you take the lead so I guess I should be more careful." I joke and they enter the room all telling me of their concern as they gather around the medical bed. Apparently while I was out Mothman devised some half assed scheme only to be brought down before he could even make his first move and Johnny Rancid hit up a few banks before crashing his bike into a guard rail. Cy removes the bandage and looks over the wound, stitched up and looking pretty well off if you ask me but Cyborg's the one calling the shots on this one.

After looking a few more things over on the monitor he picks a needle off of the table and turns to me. "Just need a blood sample to make sure there are no bacteria or diseases swimming around in ya." I nod my head and present my right arm to him, returning to the conversations with the other Titans.

"So that Batman guy showed up personally to take Scarecrow away." Raven mumbles. Catching my attention far more then the mere pinprick of the needle, I gaze down at the needle for a minute before turning my gaze to her.

"How'd you guys like that?" I ask looking at the others who all seem to dig through their minds for the right thoughts.

"It was very exciting to meet someone with so much experience and ability." Star says clapping her hands together with a smile on her face. "It would be quite the honor to be able to meet some of the other respected members of that Justice League you have spoken of."

"Yeah he was pretty cool man; I had a small conversation about getting a few pieces of equipment from him." Cyborg remarks pressing a test tube on the back of the needle to start taking the blood sample. "Said he'd add a direct comm. link to the JLA for us incase something like this happens again."

Beast Boy remains silent just staring blankly at the white linoleum floor leaving me to worry what he might be thinking. Suddenly raven speaks up with her usual monotone. "He said we aren't careful enough. He said that we all need a lot more training before we can stop pretending to be heroes and actually are heroes." I knew that a visit from my mentor wouldn't be all happy moments; Bruce has a sort of harsh reality about him that he needs to work on.

"He's just over cautious guys, I mean he's had much worse mistakes then we have." I state trying my best to cheer Beast Boy and the others up. "He's changed since the incident with Jason." I explain lending the last helpful remarks that I have. Our darker friend remains stoic her hood pulled over her features, my previous lover giggles and nods her head, my mechanical friend just continues with his work pulling the filled vial off the needle and placing a second on, and my current lover looks up with wet eyes and a faint smile.

"Raven and I had made plans to go to the mall later today, but if you would like Robin we could stay to keep you company." Starfire mentions off handedly, most likely she wishes to change the mood.

I wonder if it would be best to do what I can to remain alone with my green companion and before I know it an answer is already being spoken for me. "Starfire I was really looking forward to the mall." I can almost hear the gagging in Ravens words and it puts a grin on my face looking at the twitching smile she gives.

"This is wonderful news Raven, I do not believe I have ever heard you so excited to visit the shopping center the earthlings enjoy so much! We shall leave right away so we may spend the optimum amount of time we can before there they close their doors for the night!" Star exclaims obviously oblivious to the annoyance it brings to our rather antisocial friend. Together they start to float out of the medical bay, Raven turning to glare at me with a 'You owe me' type of glare. "I would love to show you this new store I found there, it is known as 'Leather and hides' I found a most beautiful hat there." Is the last thing we hear the alien say before the door closes behind the two females.

It is silent for a moment then Beast Boy moves closer to my side placing a hand on the bed next to mine. Cyborg pulls the other vial off then removes the needle taping a cotton swab over the puncture whole. "There's been some talk around the tower ya know." We both look at him as he gathers the vials and walks toward one of the monitors against the wall.

"Um what kind of talk dude?" my shape shifting love asks a slight blush on his face. He then removes his hand from the bed and places it behind his back. Our friend places the test tubes of my blood in a small port beside the screen of the machine then presses a button. The port is covered by a metal lid and a small mechanical humming noise starts up letting us know the device is working.

"Well things that I'd rather not know about, if ya get my drift." Well at least he's respectful enough not to totally be disgusted by us. "So long as my friends don't try dragging me in to it then why should I care?" He adds then the monitor beeps catching his attention. Beast Boy looks at me and I look back up at him, each with a small smile on our faces. "By the way Rob, you're ok to leave the medical room today." Our mechanical friend states walking over to the door. "I'll be in the garage workin' on the T-car if ya guys need me." he then opens the door exiting the room.

"So what do ya wanna do today dude?" Beast Boy asks looking at me with excitement. I remove the blanket and drape my legs over the side of the bed now remembering that I am only dressed in my black briefs. He snicker's as I look at my lap with a confused look for a moment, taking the pulse oximeter off my finger tip. "You got a totally awesome bod dude." He says and I look up quite embarrassed.

"First thing I want to do today is get dressed." I remark standing up and starting off toward the door only to be stopped by a pair of hands on my hips. I pivot my head and look behind me.

"You sure 'bout that? Ya know there's a whole lot we could do even if you aren't dressed." He suggests with an eye scammer at the end of the lewd comment. I start to laugh and continue moving to the door.

"Maybe if you had been smoother with your line we'd be having that fun." His jaw drops as he follows me out into the hallway. "It was the eye scammer afterwards; it went from sexy to funny at that point." He crosses his arms and huffs grumbling some sort of angry curses under his breath. I do feel bad for him though; maybe I could give him the excitement he's looking for tonight, but he's going to have to work for it. I press the call button for the elevator and await the carts arrival.

"So things are gonna be a whole lot better now aren't they?" he asks timidly from my side, I wrap and arm around his waist and pull him closer to add some comfort. I feel him rest his head on my shoulder and I nudge my cheek against him.

"I think that things are going to be great from now on." He nuzzles closely after I give reassurance and the metal doors in front of us slide open revealing our taller robotic friend.

"Oh come on guys it hasn't even been ten minutes!" he complains smacking his palm to his face in frustration. Beast Boy merely replies by laughing and I smile at the unfortunate circumstance. We enter the elevator and I position my companion before me to hide myself. The ride is awkward and quiet with the occasional cough or shy smile presenting itself. Once the doors open I rush Beast Boy out of the small space into the hall. "Robin, it'll be a week or so till your good enough for any strain so try to just take things easy." Cyborg comments as his final words before the doors shut and he continues his decent.

Beast Boy snickers as we stroll down the hallway to my room. "Why are you so embarrassed to show of your body?" I let out a deep breath and close my eyes, he continues to chuckle and drapes his arm over my shoulder. "Sorry to poke fun at you babe, but I barely ever get a chance to." The door opens to my bedroom and we walk in flicking the light switch on, I make my way to the closet grabbing a uniform from within while Beast Boy sits on the bed. "Come on dude, do you really have to get dressed?"

I wonder, would it be too much movement if we did do something like what he is suggesting? I mean I don't really want to have to explain why the stitches opened and I doubt my lover, no matter how hard he tried, could keep a straight face having to tell the tale. "Gar, I'm not exactly capable of um well that kind of thing at the moment." He blinks a few times then shows a beaming smile jumping off the bed.

"Well there is always a more relaxed position, one where I take the lead ya know!" he blurts out with excitement already messing with his belt. I give him a sly smile and pull him in closer for a hug placing a kiss on his neck. He let's out a gasp and drops his hands from the metal buckle of the belt around his hips standing limp in my embrace.

"I suppose I'm up for it, I always wondered how good of a leader you are." I whisper against his soft flesh, he seems to snap back to reality and slides the tips of his fingers beneath the sides of the black cloth clinging to my waist. We make our way to the mattress between passionate kissing and roaming hands, somehow we found time to remove all articles of clothing along our path to our destination.

He looks down at me supporting himself above me by the palms of his hands, his tone muscles flexed to hold his body up. "You're positive about this right?" he asks and I close the distance between the two of giving a gentle kiss.

"Just be sure not to reopen the wound." I whisper, granted not the sexiest thing to say but I am kind of worried and he doesn't seem to mind either. I relax and await his next move with anticipation and desire.

* * *

(Raven's POV)

Three hours, it's been three hours now and we've been looking at cow hide vests, leather cowboy boots, belts, belt buckles, eel skin boots, leather chaps, plaid button up shirts, snake skin boots, and cowboy hats of every make and variety the whole damn time! "Starfire I think we have spent enough time here, can we move on or go home?" I grumble through clenched teeth, she looks away from the dressing room mirror then nods her head.

"I suppose you are correct." She replies and starts taking off articles of the newest outfit she decided to try on. Well at least we can get out of here, the smell makes me want to hurl. How can people shop here without choking on the sent? Wait a second; I glare back at my alien friend to notice she's starting to unbutton her top in the hallway of the dressing room.

"Um what are you doing?" I question and she spins around with a puzzled expression. After a moment of me staring wide eyed at her she looks at her hands, which were on the second button of the shirt, then around to the changing stalls.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot about this strange form of privacy your people have on this planet." She explains then floats over to one of the stalls closing the door behind her. Honestly how can she forget things like that? Everyone else is going in and out of the stalls and she doesn't seem to get it that she has to as well?

I let out a frustrated sigh and lean against the wall waiting for her to exit her changing room. I remember she once talked to me about how strange it is to constantly wear clothing. Of course we wouldn't have been on that topic if she hadn't shown up at my bedroom door with a plate of strange food held conveniently in front of her chest. That was a rather disturbing morning to say the least. "You almost ready Starfire?" I query and the only response I get is a sickeningly sad feeling in my gut, not from myself but from her. I open the door a crack seeing, to my luck a completely dressed, alien girl silently crying. "Hey what's wrong Star?" I ask and she looks up at me with a large smile as if to brush off whatever it was she was sobbing over.

"Do not worry friend I am alright. You wished to leave did you not?" I give her a questioning stare and she slumps back onto the stool in the small room. "I am saddened because of Robin. It is glorious that he is doing better, I just wish that I was the one by his side at this moment." This was bound to happen eventually; I look around uncomfortably for a few seconds then reach out a hand and place it on her shoulder.

"I'm not really good at relationship advice Star." I start then think over the ramifications of my next action. It could end badly, if it's too much I could end up losing control and then people could end up in danger. Then again it can't be as bad as it has been for me in the past. "But I can make you forget about all this sadness. I mean you'll still be attracted to him and everything but the thought of him being with another won't get to you as badly." She looks up at me with a blank slate; I can tell her answer before she even opens her mouth.

* * *

(Beast Boy's POV)

Taking the form of a mouse I scurry into the kitchen area getting up on the counter and smelling around for anyone else, completely empty what luck. I crawl my way back to the floor then change back to my normal form. I didn't bother grabbing any clothes I mean I'm just grabbing a bag of chips or something else to munch on for a bit then I'm returning to the naked boy that I've fallen head over heals for. As I look through the cupboards I see a bag of nacho cheese chips sitting in the back, I reach up and grab the chips and no sooner then when I hear the crumple of the bag do I hear something else.

"MY EYES!" Raven yells and I whirl around to see her and Star standing at the doorway to the hall. Quickly I think of the only thing I can; while Raven is distracted by trying to claw her eyes out, I run past the two, holding the bag of nacho cheese flavored tortilla chips over my 'pride'. I race down the hall as fast as I can back to Robin's domain.

Upon my escape I hear Starfire query. "Why is it that Beast Boy is allowed to walk about the house with no clothing but I may not?" I would have busted out laughing if I wasn't so scared and embarrassed by the situation.

Once at the door to my love's room I open it quickly and enter closing it just as swiftly, if not more so, behind me and locking it running over to my boy wonder and diving under the blankets with him trying my best to hide behind him. "Um…" I look up at him with frightened eyes and clenched teeth hidden behind sealed lips when he starts to talk, my heart is beating at a mile a minute and I'm breathing heavily. Why'd they have to walk in at that moment I was almost in the clear, I've done it plenty of time before, why today? "Did you get the chips?" he asks with a bewildered tone. Slowly I pull the chips into view and he smirk kissing the top of my head. "What happened?"

"I'm sure you'll find out later." I quickly retort snuggling closer to him for comfort. "Can we just forget about it and try to relax, I'd really like that." He continues to just stare and I peck a kiss on his lips. "Like a whole lot." He smiles then ruffles my hair and opens the bag.

"Very well, here you obviously went through hell to get these so you get the first one." I reach into the bag and grab a handful shoving them into my mouth and I feel the bag land on the sheets that lay over us. I nuzzle closer to him and reach into the bag grabbing more of the munchies. "So are things better?"

"Things are great babe." I reply grinning up at him. Oh yeah things are definitely great. I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes wanting nothing more at this moment then to just fall asleep, or go for round two but that's doubtful.

"Tired already?" I hear my lover question with a sly tone and a smooth tongue; maybe it isn't that doubtful…

* * *

A/N: There it is, all done. Now then I may update later chapters with 'Lost chapters' basically points I couldn't add till I finished the actual story. So I guess keep an eye out for those. Oh and I do hope you all enjoyed this fiction, please review if you could. Check ya'll later dudes!


End file.
